Big Brother never Left
by ProcrastinatingWithADirtyMind
Summary: I was being sold? What the hell happened to human rights? Kaoru was never told he had a twin brother, Hikaru was. So he searches for him, and buys him before any of the other perverts get to. Twincest. Beating. Possible rape. Awesomeness? Hellz yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**I got an idea heaps late last night when I was trying to get an idea for a massive story I'm writing and got a Fanfic story :) (Me: hope this one doesn't die. Me: just plan it out. Me: baka, how can you do that? Me: I swear I'm guna kill you. Me: if you kill me you die, tehe.) **

**-LovesOuran**

**Kaoru POV **

I was going to be sold.

Sick to my stomach and still not being treated as a human, all my rights had been taken away from me. I was chained to a chair, blood drying over the silvery cuffs at my wrists, the bruises and cuts becoming a dull pain. I yanked my hand again, grunting at the flash of white pain shooting up my arm and intensifying the smashing headache cracking my skull.

Imma guna kill the bastards who did this.

Someone's hands clutched my orange locks; their finger nails scraping over my scalp and pulling up some skin in the process. I hiss out my pain, my throat already stinging and scratchy from my past screams. But the water works hadn't seized, the salty tears still streamed from my eyes despite all my best efforts.

I was being dragged across the floor, my kidnappers already figuring out that I couldn't stand or walk. My legs already shaking uncontrollably due to all the torture and painful emotions surging through me. "Get his legs, baka! Hurry up; he needs to be on stage in five minutes!" The male's voice was old and gruff; his partner in crime grabbed my legs my thrashing stopped a while back.

"Get off me you fuckers!" I shout through the snot running down my face, the haze of blundering tears and the choke of getting my words around the snout in my mouth. This look was so unattractive words couldn't describe.

"The drugs!" Another voice shouted, they were ignoring me! I was feeling a little annoyed; that is until I felt a little violated by a syringe being stuck into my arm and my body being overrun by some weird drug.

A dizzy spell came over me, the world hazy with a cloudy glow effect; it was kind of pretty but sort of alarming. My mind started going blank though, as I tried to recall what was happening the more my memory died. The more the panic rose the more my body wouldn't do as I asked of it.

When I asked for my body to do a roundhouse kick, all that happened was the slumping into the hands carrying me. When I tried to force my head up what happened, was a tingling in my neck and then I just didn't give a damn.

In a few seconds of accepting that my body wasn't doing as I commanded, I was faced with harsh bright lights and immense shouting that smashes through my head and leaves me feeling breathless and sick. "What the hell is that?" I mumble trying to see through the blaring lights that shine in my eyes.

"Hold him open, this one will sell for a lot more than the other merchandise." I feel hands clasp around my thighs, pulling my legs open revealing my lifeless member. _When did my pants disappear? _It was a stupid thought and if my mind were working properly I most likely would have been more annoyed and panicked, than what I was at the current moment.

"Here you can see the star of tonight's auction is a young Japanese man, he is in high school the perfect age by far. He is a virgin and the person to buy him is guaranteed a 'good time.' Now to start the beats at 155 million yen." Shouts started being shared around the particularly large auditorium, the swirl of lights and voices was becoming rather irritating and the headache smashing the backs of my eyes was adding to my irritation and pain. The words of the man at a podium were rather confusing, and kind of disturbing.

A number was called out, and some of the people shouting quietened. "I hear 200 million yen…any more bets? No? Going once…twi –"

"240 million." My eyes flick up to something blocking a third of the light shining in my eyes, I squint to see who it is but the world becomes even fuzzier than before. A haze like shield clouded my vision, and sickening feeling encasing my stomach.

I could have blown chunks over the stage just then, but the snot stuffed at the back of my throat destroyed the possibility of throwing up on the person who apparently _bought _me.

I went to hold a hand to my head, hoping the coolness of my hand will somehow soothe the disturbing headache. The cuffs dug deeper into my skin, blood marring my white wrists and rubbing into the palms of my hands. When your hand feels clammy and blood is smeared over the skin, it doesn't feel the best; it's a really gross feeling.

The person standing before me waved a hand with a small rectangular piece of paper, his eyes glancing down at me. For a split second my vision cleared; I could see the yellowy brown coloured irises of the orange haired male holding a cheque. His face was handsome and he looked about my age, actually, he looked exactly like me. His eyes were exactly like mine; his hair colour is exactly like mine. His body and features identical to mine.

As if he were my identical twin.

But that would be impossible, I'm an only child.

Then my vision blurred, and I was left in a confused stupor. It was probably my imagination; I mean my mind wasn't doing anything productive in the last few minutes where I was being sold as, friggin, merchandise.

I felt my body being lifted, tried to squirm but all that was achieved was being punched in the gut and throwing up a little in my mouth. _Ow…that hurt. _

XOXO

My head wasn't hurting as much as it had been, my body hurt though, more than what it had. And I blame the people who I made a promise to kill. The ones that had chained me to a chair and took pleasure in beating me up, hitting me in places that were easily hidden by clothing.

I hold a hand up to my head, squeezing my eyes shut instead of opening them. Rolling over and immediately hating life at the sudden crack my back makes, my eyes open to another harsh light.

"Ah, fuck." I say a little loud in the silent room, my voice sounding hoarse and scratchy like I had been smoking for years and the lung cancer had just kicked in.

"So you are awake." A voice sounded and I was sure it wasn't mine; I shot up in the bed I was tucked into. _How'd I get here?_ The past nights events came back to me, the auction, and the drug clouding most of my vision and making me stupid, the attackers. Even my memories were messed up, but I got the gist of it.

I hate drugs.

Imma guna kill those bastards.

My eyes glance around the room, looking for the person who had spoken. Panic rising in me, until I find the only other person in the overly large bedroom. He was sitting at a desk, leg crossed over the other watching me with a slightly amused and yet concerned expression.

"Who are you?" I ask weakly, closing my eyes and pulling my legs up to my chin, leaning my head on my knees in hopes that this dull headache will leave. It doesn't work.

I peer up through my knotted orange fringe, my eyes feeling a little crusty as I stare at the identical high schooler sitting staring at me from across the room. A slight smile curls the boy's lips, I squint at him as if trying to get a good look at him but in actual fact, my eyelids feel heavy.

"Your owner." The tone of voice is joking, but despite all casualness the actuality is that what the boy just said is true. And I want to hit him for it. This wouldn't have happened if my mother's newest boyfriend hadn't seen me as something to sell for top money.

I stayed silent, staring at my _owner. _Feeling tears prick my eyes, the burn in the back of my throat that was not only caused from constant screaming, from the past four days, but the annoyance of tears. I hide my face between my knees again, my ego too big; despite all the damage to it from the idiots that appeared from an alley and sold me for the idiot my mother is dating.

The bed dipped, he was sitting at the end of the bed I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't like the pressure of being watched by a stranger, especially a stranger who had bought me from an illegal auction for more money than I had seen in my life. Hell I hadn't ever met anyone with that kind of money before I had been bought by a kid who looks weirdly, exactly like me.

"What's your name?" I asked at the same time the mirror image asked me, in perfect sync. Which only added to the abnormality of the situation, sitting in a stranger's bed after being sold in an illegal auction for dirty piss shit money, and then having my owner look exactly like me.

This had to be some weird dream, it wasn't believable. This stuff didn't happen in real life, this only happened in movies. Yeah, I was probably lying on the shitty couch in my shitty house, watching a stupid movie where this exact thing was happening, and my mind was just placing me in the situation.

"You first." I whisper, pinching my arm making the idiotic cliché move that seemed to create a false sense of comfort in me. My nails dug deep into my skin, but the obviousness of being awake hit me.

Hit me harder than it should have.

Wait…that was a hand…did the kid just hit me? I look up from my hiding place lifting my hand, once again, to touch my head. "What did you do that for?" I said exasperated at the actions of the stranger.

"I bought you, don't give me orders!" I stared wide eyed at the mirror image, his lips were still curved in a sexy, amused smile but his eyes were full of solemnity. I rubbed small circles into the throbbing space above my forehead, where the palm of the stranger had hit.

"I never asked to be sold." I whispered gruffly not thinking that the buyer would hear me. But apparently he had acute hearing, this time he hit the side of my head a little harsher than the previous hit. I decide right then and there, that I dislike my owner.

"Suck it up princess, life isn't the fairest game out there." And at that point, I wanted to hit him. I knew life wasn't fair but I knew I didn't deserve this. "Now answer my question." He stood up to look down at me as I gripped the sheets, my knuckles turning a slight white colour.

"Kaoru." I huffed out a small breath, releasing the sheets and wrapping my arms around my legs staring straight ahead at a creamy wall. "What about you?" I ask quietly, not wanting to get hit over the head again.

"Hikaru." Said boy walks over to the chair he had been sitting at, grabs a blue blazer, with a small carrot coloured crest on the left side of the blazer. I want to ask the boy who his parents were, not because it interested me but because it was freaking me out how much Hikaru and I were…identical. "Well Kaoru, now that I own you, I want to play a game." The maliciousness in Hikaru's voice worried me, and his sentence made that worry turn to alarm.

"W-what sort of…game?" I questioned, my eyebrows knitting together as I tried to decipher the weird look on my owners face. I now hate that word, _owner. _I don't think I'll ever use that word again.

"You'll see when we get to school." I watched as Hikaru walked over to a closet, flinging the doors open and pulling out another uniform. "I'm guessing we are the same size, so you can wear my uniform until the one I ordered comes in." Hikaru chucks the uniform on the bed next to me, gesturing to a door near the chair and desk he had been sitting at when I woke up.

"School…?" I gingerly pick up the uniform with my thumb and index finger, afraid I'd dirty the rich material of the school uniform.

"Yeah, now hurry up or we'll be late. And if you make me late, I may get angry." Hikaru picked up a black bag and walked back over to the desk, "get showered, dressed and meet me in the limo outside."

…Limo?

What the hell did I get into?

I slowly moved off the bed, my legs felt numb and weak under me, any thoughts of going to a school completely died. How was I supposed to go to school when I felt sick just by standing, it was stupid to think I could. "Don't worry the after effects of the drugs will wear off soon." Hikaru said matter-of-factly.

I trudge to the door, grab the knob and open the door. I want to faint at the sight of the stupendously large bathroom set out before me, stupid rich people get everything.

There was a huge spa bath set off to the side of the bathroom, on the other side was a massive shower with three glass walls and a removable shower head. In the middle of the two main features of the white, cream and tan coloured bathroom was an immensely large mirror with a sink big enough to space two people. A massive mat was placed in the centre of the bathroom and along each side of the bathroom hung four white towels. This was a huge comparison to my shitty bathroom at home; I didn't even have a bath at home. All it was was a toilet and a shower with a flower patterned curtain.

"This is bigger than my home." I was exaggerating; this bathroom was half the size of my home.

"This _is _your home." Hikaru said from the bedroom, I look back at the mirror image who was lying on his stomach doing something, probably homework. I want to ask why he had said that, but the answer was obvious.

He had _bought _me.

XOXO

When I stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, most of those twenty minutes were taken up trying to figure out how to turn on the shower. I look around for the red head who looks strangely like me, adjusting the annoying blazer about fifty times. I walk over to the bed and sit down; there are a pair of shiny black shoes and a black bag that looks like Hikaru's.

I put on the shoes and grab the bag, opening the door and stepping out into the hall closing the door behind me. I turn on my heel to walk down a seemingly endless hall. I jump back half screaming in fright, a woman curtseying in a long olden day dress is standing right there.

"Hello sir, the Young Master told me to take you to the limo. Please follow me." I was staring at the extremely beautiful maid who was now walking down the hall. I was fully aware that my mouth was fully agape, and that I was definitely staring openly at the woman.

I jogged down the hall to catch up to the maid; I didn't say anything though because she was so far out of my league even if she were a maid. I pulled at the tie at my throat, loosening it and undoing the second button on my shirt. I'd hate to be rich, wearing weird suits and caring these school bags that closely resemble brief cases.

She led me down a flight of stairs, and to an opening that lead off to several different rooms. _Holy shit, this kid was living in a friggin awesome house! _She walked to the door, once again seriously oversized. I guess the phrase, bigger is better; is too true. I walk out the door only to be faced with a black stretch limo, the sun glaring off the hood of the limo.

There is a man holding a door open, he is dressed in a grey suit and a weird hat. He swept an arm towards the open door, "the car is ready sir." He said as I made my way down the steps. If anything could blow someone's mind, this was it.

Coming from a shit hole of a town to an upscale city. Going from walking and taking the bus to a stretch limo. From being dirt poor and living in a broken home to…this mansion…BOOM. I think that was my brain going. "Either, God loves me or karma is getting ready to kick me in the balls." I whispered.

I sit in the limo, facing Hikaru whose arms were crossed and an amused look on his face. I'm leaning towards karma kicking me in the balls, and karma has a good aim and a pretty mean kick. I've been on the receiving end of that kick several times before.

"So the uniform fits?" Hikaru smiled devilishly, I turned my head to look out the tinted windows trying to avoid Hikaru's yellowy brown eyes. Hikaru moved, he was on his feet leaning over his hand forcing my face to meet his eyes. "It's rude to look away when someone is speaking to you." He said, his thumb digging into the underside of my jaw.

I'm too shocked to move, Hikaru's hand is forcing my shoulder into the leather seats of the car and his nose is almost touching mine. I want to yank my face away but if I did that I'd just end up hitting against the back of the seat. "Uh…uh…" I probably sound like an idiot.

"That is where you say 'yes sir.' Get used to it, you'll be saying that a lot." I lift one eyebrow as my eyes widen. This was too weird!

"Hell no!" I blow out a breath exasperated at what the teen in front of me was saying. Hikaru mimicked my moves; raising one eyebrow but that stupid amused looked was still on his face. For a split second I swear I saw something else, was that anger? It was gone before I could fully identify the expression that had danced across Hikaru's eyes.

"I think you'll find that it'll be hard to say no to me, seeing as I _own _you. As in I _bought _you with more money than you had ever seen in your life." The harshness in Hikaru's voice made a shiver cascade down my spine; his look was all evil and menacing. It kind of scared me. And not much scares me anymore, I mean I came from a town where being a mugger was a full time occupation!

The limo rounded the large curved driveway and down the length of it to stop at a gate which slowly opened on a private road. I was speechless, Hikaru smiled as if guessing the emptiness in my mind. His hand moved from my shoulders to my chest where he pushed me even further into the seat, crawling onto my lap he sat kneeling on me.

Shocked my mouth fell agape.

He leaned even further into me, his ass rubbing against my lap. I froze, _weird much? _Hikaru's lips brushed across mine, his eyes staying open watching my own eyes. He pressed against my lips a little more. "W-what are you DOING!" I asked a little loud due to the shock coursing through me.

"Playing a game." He smiled, getting off me and sitting opposite me like he had before. I stared at him, exasperated.

_This is the game?_

**Hoped you guys liked it. I liked writing it, *shrugs awesomely and nonchalantly.* I like that word, nonchalant. Ok, please review telling me if you like it and anything that could make it better. :) Bye Bye! **


	2. Prey

**Thank you to all my readers, love you guys. Gah writers block is consuming my every move! Can someone help me destroy this episode of writers block? It's starting to piss me off now. Where is Sudan? I have a reader from there, and I don't know where it is…Africa, got it.**

**Kaoru POV**

"I hate school." I dropped out of school a few years back, yes sure it was illegal but I didn't care. And neither did anyone else, well except my mother but she had to work if we wanted to eat and keep the house, so it didn't really catch her attention.

"Get over it; you'll be here for the next three years?" Hikaru doesn't even give me a look as he weakens my non-existent confidence in staying in school. I lean back in my seat as I wait for my new English teacher to dismiss us. The bell was going to go any second.

"You're so sympathetic." I hiss at my supposed brother. A ghost of a smile hangs over Hikaru's lips, he places a hand over his mouth as if to hide it but instead he coughs and my eyes flick to the frowning teacher in front of me. _Fuck you Hikaru. _

"If you two are finished…" The teacher pursed her lips and I felt like standing up and just walking out, knew I couldn't because I was owned by the idiot beside me. I wanted to give the teacher one of my tormenting looks and say something along the lines of 'do you mind? I was talking before you rudely interrupted me.' Of course that wouldn't go down well with both the teacher and Hikaru.

"Hai." Hikaru and I said in unison, creeping me out with how our voices sounded when said at the same time, as if they were meant to be spoken like one. The teacher gave us an odd look before turning back to the front of the room and got back to where her lecture had stopped, she was disrupted by the chime of the bell.

I stand as Hikaru does, it's as if our brains are working on the same waves and we can't help but move and talk _together. _To me it's not as awesome as it sounds; it's kind of creepy seeing my movements acted out to me by the same face and body just a different person.

And I was beginning to believe the twin brothers bull crap.

"When's your birthday?" I ask, my mouth moving of its own free will.

"June 9th." Hikaru replied in a bored tone, he begins to walk so I follow behind him like a lost puppy. I should have guessed his birthday was on mine, and the next questions in my mind would be useless, because I could already guess that he had everything the same as me.

I was coming to accept being twins with Hikaru.

But hell would have to suck me dry before I told him that.

Yeah, it's not going to be one of those sappy little reunion stories, no I wasn't going to run into my brothers arms and be like 'I can't believe you're here!' I wasn't up for that at the moment, or any moment really. Because truly, I knew I had a brother, I wasn't told it but I had fragments of memories that told me that I had a brother. Those fragments were either blurry or very short; some showed what looked like orange hair and big golden brown eyes. Other had voices and blobs or outlines of people. As if I had woken up or was being put to sleep.

I always knew I was adopted, I mean I didn't look anything like my mum, and I had no baby photos up until I was about five. Mum knew I knew, so it wasn't a 'touchy' topic, it was one that kind of bored me though.

I absentmindedly followed Hikaru, sucked into my thoughts of trying to piece together those weird bits of memories and the nagging thought that Hikaru was my brother. It's not every day that you meet – or bought by – someone who is identical to you in almost every way.

Hikaru's slender white hand snags mine as he opens a door pushes me in; he steps in after me looking around the hall as if he were a spy checking if the coast was clear. Once his eyes came to settle on mine I could see the mischievous glint in them, that spark that lit up his face in a way it shouldn't.

_Oh shit. This is where the twin telepathy was supposed to kick in._

_Apparently not._

Hikaru steps forward and I take a step back, both moving at exactly the same time as if moving in a cautious dance. Hikaru moved a little faster this time, taking two steps and closing in on me, I felt like prey at that moment. Stuck and unable to get to an exit, being stared down by the predator who was about to devour me.

I stopped, stood up straight and stared at Hikaru, "quit being creepy." I said folding my arms and cocking my head with one eyebrow raised.

"How could I, Hikaru, be creepy?" He feigned offence, a hand on his chest with his shoulders slightly turned.

"Wow, I applaud you; you should try out for the school play!" Hikaru smiles, his eyebrow raising slightly.

"Now, now little brother –"

"LITTLE brother?" I had cut him off, weirdly taken aback by what he had said. _Little brother. _Sure my memories may be distorted but I find it hard to believe that he could be the big brother I could hardly remember.

"Yeah, as in I was born a few minutes before you." I frown at this, so my older twin brother is the boy who saw me in my naked, drugged stupor and had bought me in that disturbing pitting state. Yes, the embarrassment isn't there at all, not what is colouring my emotions is utter chagrin. How the hell was I supposed to be ok with meeting Hikaru like _that? _

And worse things, I had already, so easily, accepted that he was the older one? Even more so, my friggin brother? In reality, this stuff doesn't happen, often. Like a twisted story of prince and the pauper.

"How come you were at that auction?" Hikaru closed the distance between us, before I could move back even an inch he had his arm around my waist and had pulled most of my body to his. I averted my eyes and then looked back at him, signalling how weird this was.

"It was an invitation only auction." A smirked twisted his lips; those lips were nearing mine his breath already dancing with my own.

"Who invited you to…it?" I asked tilting my head back to get away from his approaching lips, like hell I was going to kiss my newfound big brother…again. Hikaru's hand moved into my hair and brought my head back to where it had been, his forehead leaned against mine, and I could barely feel his nose brush against my own.

"I practically invited myself, someone had told me there was going to be a red headed sixteen year old and I took my chances. Seeing as I've been looking for you for like nine years." I brought my hands up to Hikaru's chest and tried to push back, but to no avail.

"Wait, how come you knew that I existed?" I was kind of offended at that moment; no one told me I had a twin who was living a rich life. No one told me that he had known about me and no one told me that he had been looking for me! Well apparently no one tells me anything!

I feel kind of helpless.

"Because I can remember you, you disappeared at five Kaoru." My chest constricted, _disappeared._ My mother had adopted me, for ages I thought that my parents just didn't want me and now I'm being told by my brother who I've only known for eight hours, that I had DISAPPEARED at the age of five.

This was kind of distressing. "No I was put up for adoption at five." I said watching the stoic expression on Hikaru's face go to confusion as he tried to figure out what I was saying. "Because I can't remember much of you or my _parents." _My voice shaking a little as fear suddenly lodged in my throat. Almost choking me, making it hard to breathe.

"Nothing?" Hikaru asked weakly, his voice quite as he searched my eyes.

"Almost nothing, it's all really blurry. Why? Something happen?" I know I'm being cautious; I can't help but be cautious due to the current situation and the sudden fear that there was a bigger story to my 'adoption.'

"Yeah, something happened. Like the night you were literally stolen from our living room one night and never seen again until yesterday!" I froze, _stolen from our living room…never seen again?_

**Well, I feel a whole lot better. Do you? Oh wait, you're in sitting there staring at the screen waiting for more words to appear…oh right. Nah I actually had a whole boring chapter planned, coz I was suffering from writers block for the past 4 days and at 2am it disappeared and I was freed from my daunting binds! And now all my descriptions flow! **

**Hoped you guys liked that, review telling me if you did or things I can improve on. **


	3. Ownership

**Sorry all the chapters have been so short, I'll try and make this one as long as possible. So you guys actually read authors notes? I'm glad.**

**Kaoru POV**

_**June 7**__**th**__** eleven years ago.**_

_Hikaru's voice was getting further and further away, I could still see his shadow as he stood behind a big crate, he was the seeker for this round. Mother was off signing for her shipment of new spring wear to be delivered, we had to come mother wanted us to see the ocean once more before she left for Italy. _

_59…_

_60…_

_61…_

_Hika's voice completely dissolved then, the waves smashing against the sides of the shipping port making this game seem even more exhilarating. It was every four turning five in two days, kids dream to be running behind big shipping crates and teasing your brother with shouting, when you know he couldn't possibly catch you with the labyrinth of crates._

_I ran past a big ship, aiming to hide behind one of the crates that faced another ship at the end of the dock. It would take Hikaru ages to find me, thus for him to give up and me to win! _

_I couldn't help but giggle, it probably sounded creepy but the thought of me winning against my dear brother was kind of funny. I was nearing stacks of crates, running in between them to get to my hiding spot. By now Hikaru would be seeking me, and sure enough the sound of him yelling my name filled the salty air. I smiled to myself._

"_KAORU! Come out come out where ever you are!" He shouted his own giggles making the words hard to decipher. Seagulls flew in front of me, almost as if they were attacking the one in front of them, the smell of salt made the snot in my nose thicken and mixed with the running it was coming harder to breathe. _

_I will never be a sailor person! _

_I wiped my nose on my sleeve and then continued to run, I could hear Hikaru's feet slapping against the cemented ground. He called out again; I stopped and peered around a big crate. The flash of orange hair against the dull, brown, grey and occasional black and white, made a smile touch my lips. _

_Hikaru was heading in the complete opposite direction from where I was standing, he came to the end of the length of running space and peered down two different turn offs. He chose the left way._

_I turned around and knowing that it would take him a while to circle back, began to walk slowly to my hiding spot. It was kind of daunting now that I think about it, being between large hollow boxes that could consume you in seconds; they were like big metal monsters. I began running again; the thought of beginning chucked into something dark without knowing its content terrified me._

_I jumped out of the way, so not to smash heads with one of those big metal monsters. I ran until the ship's side came into view, I heard voices at this point. There was a crate that was opened, large brown rectangular things were stacked to the ceiling and seemed to fill the whole container. _

_I wonder what they are. _

_Some had leaves sticking out and other had been open to show more packed bags, but instead of being brown these smaller rectangular packages was white. A man turned around, I jumped behind a crate in hopes the scary looking man hadn't seen me._

_The man had a lot of scars scattering his face, his nose was slightly out of place, and his blue yet were dull and yet felt as if they could cut through you and strip you of your innocence. He was tall and he was massive, he had muscles protruding from his shoulders!_

_I cowered behind the crate, hoping he hadn't seen me._

"_How much for all the stuff?" A sickening voice said, a shiver ran up my spine as if just the tone of the man was enough to rot my insides. _

"_One hundred thousand." They didn't get very far in explaining things because as the last sentence was said another voiced cut through the rest. The back of my shirt was grabbed and I was lifted from my collar._

_I shouted and screamed, the voice cut through my shouts. "Oi, lookie here we got a kid snooping around." The man came around the side of the crate and in one swift motion threw me on the cement in front of the rest of the people._

_My knees were scraped and bloody, my hands were burning and stinging and tears were dripping down my face at the sudden pain. I stood up trying to ignore the throb in my legs; I wipe my hands on my pants. Someone's fingers curl around my orange locks and pull at my hair, I thrash around trying to get the hand to let go. _

"_Stop!" I scream at the offender who I can't see through my tear filled eyes._

"_What you doing here kid?" A man asked blatantly and pushed me to the ground again, my knees stung more and I let a sob escape my throat. What were they doing that was so bad that I couldn't see? _

"_Cut it out you three," a voice spoke out through the swearing and accusing words that were being tossed around the group that had been in their violent clutches. I couldn't help but feel relief that the hitting was stopped; I wanted to thank the person who had stopped them. _

_My eyes were closed but it didn't stop the stream of tears._

_I'm scared, Hikaru…help me._

_I wanted my brother, where was he? He usually came when I thought about him, where was he when at this moment I needed him the most? As if the switch in Hikaru's brain was flicked, he was near calling my name a little more urgently now. He wasn't anywhere close to where I was, I could tell that much. There was still the questioning concern in his voice; there was a difference when you saw someone in trouble and when you felt that they were in trouble._

"_You're going to draw people in with the kid screaming like that." And in that split second where I felt relief and gratitude was destroyed, the voice turned crueller and harsher than the others and my stomach felt as if it fell out of my ass. Shit scared and the conclusions to what was going to happen to me flew through my mind._

_Not one of those conclusions seemed at all appeasing. _

_So I cried harder. A person put their hand on my mouth shoving a sheet like cloth in there so I couldn't scream, my eyes widened in alarm as my arms were grabbed. My feeble attempts at spitting the cloth out and pulling my arms back to myself only caused more agitation and pain. _

"_So what do we do with him boss?" _

_Silent sobs made my shoulders shake convulsively, the tears made everything blur and I could barely see anything. Which only made the tears come heavier, the people holding my arms tightened their grip and I could feel the throb of new bruises appear where their fingers pressed into my flesh._

"_Kill him, are you stupid?" My blood went cold. The sickening voice cut through me, his words feeling surreal as he just tossed the offence around. _

_I couldn't say anything, couldn't spit out the thing blocking my urgent words. A cold sweat broke out over my forehead, and the smell of the sea became a constant annoyance each time I breathed in. I shook my head furiously almost as if I had a say in this, my orange hair slapping the sides of my face and with the salt attached to the tips each time my hair hit my cheeks a stinging sensation slashed my face._

"_Huh, what's that ranga? You don't want to die? Well I'm sorry kid, you don't get a say in this." Well obviously, what sick person would give a victim a choice between life or death? If their situation didn't have much pain in it, they would choose life. Its pure human nature, the idiot who opposed as the ring leader probably didn't understand what 'human nature' was though. _

"_KAORU!" Hikaru's voice shouted louder than before, I whipped my head around but my brother wasn't standing there, the hope that had bloomed in my chest just seconds ago was demolished and a hollow feeling took over. "Where are you Kao-Chan?" I started thrashing wildly, hoping that this time my struggles will prevail and I'll get away from these scary people._

"_Hold his legs down bastard!" Shouted someone and in the blink of an eye I was once again restrained, I couldn't move now. Their holds too strong, their bruising grips making it hard for any connection to be made between my minds and limbs. Nothing was working in my favour right now, nothing. _

_I was hit with something, the back of my head throbbing as the object connected with my skull. A crack sounded and the world grew silent, the world tipping to an odd angle so that the ship looked like it was falling off the side of the ocean. Everything slowed, smiles spread sluggishly over all the people's mouths and a warm thick feeling was spreading over the back of my head. Everything was slow, nothing happened too fast, it was as if everyone had just woken up and their minds weren't working as fast as they would normally. And the world had seemed the same. The seagulls weren't going as fast as their dirty wings let them, and the clouds seemed as still as they were in the city, here the clouds were always moving faster because the wind was always slashing around faster._

_Then the world just dropped out, like I had fallen and the ground just flew past and just plain soul sucking darkness met me. _

_Was I dead?_

_Probably._

**XOXOX**

I rolled over; my body feeling as if it were dead and even the simple move of rolling killed me. The feeling was as if I had put my body through five different marathons. I put my hand to the back of my head, feeling the thin scar at the nape of my neck, _was that dream real? _

I finally managed to roll over, coming nose to nose with a sleeping Hikaru. He looked peaceful, like a sleeping angel. The conversation in the bathroom wasn't evident on his face; those words hadn't sunk into me yet. I couldn't really believe something such as that.

"_Literally stolen from out living room." _The conversation continued like that, he told me what happened. Our pets had been killed, our maids throats cut out so was our butler's throat. They had all been killed in their living quarters, our pets while they were in the backyard. It had been our birthday that day.

_Was I supposed to die?_

Hikaru and his – my – mother hadn't been killed because by that time, the police had arrived. But from what Hikaru had let on about – not fully telling me because he knew I didn't believe him – was that three of the five attackers had escaped.

I dropped my hand from the scar and went to roll over again. "Kaoru…?" I closed my eyes as Hikaru's fluttered open. It was weird that he had woken up and I hadn't done anything to provoke him to wake.

I pretended to be asleep, didn't want to get into all the drama of thinking about what happened so many years ago. Hikaru's arms wrapped around my waist, he tugged me closer his warmth making my palms sweat.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that you're asleep?" A smile was in his voice but I could tell he was still sleepy. He leaned his forehead on mine, his fingers sliding under my night shirt teasingly.

"What if I was?" I asked opening my eyes to peer at him, my eyes looking into half lidded golden brown eyes, identical to mine.

"Eh." Hikaru shrugs, his arms tightening around my waist. Hikaru yawns, his nose brushing mine and when it did my heart fluttered, as if I liked it. "Can I ask something, Kaoru?" Hikaru closes his eyes, our bodies touching all down the front, even our feet.

"You just did." I said, the urge to wrap my arms around Hikaru arising but I refuse to do something so weird.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'. Anyways, can you tell me what happened after you were taken?" Hikaru opens one eye and stares at me, and I can't help but move away from him but his grip tightens which tosses me back to that dream. Those people, with the rectangular brown packages which is so obvious now.

They were selling drugs.

They wanted to kill me to keep quiet, but something probably went wrong for them and they hadn't killed me. Hikaru's side of the story seemed to fit in now, well most of it. Some of it I was guessing, because I didn't know what happened after the world went black, I couldn't remember much around that time or anything before I was five.

Maybe the hit to the head did that.

"I…I don't know much." I say averting my eyes trying to move back again. Hikaru leaves one arm around my waist as we both struggle to win the battle. His other hand slyly travels up my chest, my shirt riving up along with his hand.

"Or you don't trust me." Hikaru's eyes were saddened. But I shook my head and gave him a level headed stare.

"No Hikaru, I really can't remember. All I can remember is waking up on the front porch of some ladies house and then being _legally _adopted by her." I hissed the word 'legally' to emphasise how his and my story was sliding into place. Some pieces of the puzzle were in place but there were thousands of pieces missing still.

"Isn't it a bit weird that you 'woke up' on the porch of your adopting mother's house?" Hikaru points out a fact that I had never really got myself, it was weird. That night itself, was weird.

**Flashback – **

_My knees hit against something and I used the last of my energy to pull myself up into the slightly raised ledge. My eyesight wasn't all the best, waking up to darkness and pain, and then deciding that it would be a good idea to go somewhere else in hope to be found and sorted out._

_My head hurt, my hands felt raw and my knees felt broken. The rest of my body throbbing with a dull pain that felt as familiar as breathing. My hand reached out to grab something, anything. But there was nothing but rough pebbled ground, it scrapped more skin off as I tried to feel for something more. _

_A light was hurting my eyes; my hand was stopped by a wooden feeling. I moved but screamed out in pain as my hip bumped into what my hand had; there was a slashing pain that had shocked me from this bleary trance like state. The pain was still crackling up my side and hitting my brain as if my head wasn't already trying to fight the disturbing migraine._

_Th hard thing my hip and hand had hit gave way; a creaking sound hit the air. The thing that had hurt so bad to be up against was merely a door. "Oh my!" A voice said from my side, I turned my head slightly, hoping that the weak movement wouldn't provoke another slash of pain. I stared up at a blurry figure that was kneeling next to me._

_A hand reached out to touch my forehead as if I had a fever; I wanted to slap the hand away. The cold skin felt like a slap in the face, its sudden chill making a painful shiver run up my spine. I turned my head to get away from the horrible sensation, but as I did hands began to move under me. _

_I was being lifted._

_How cruel, but as the person lifted me agony filled my entire body and the excruciating aching of my body made me cry out. The person spoke again, its voice obviously female. "Just bear with it, poor thing." I couldn't 'bear with it' this pain was too great to just let someone do it. _

_Then I was placed down on something, and the voice reappeared. "I hope no one looks for you, you're too cute to give up." I didn't fully understand what she was saying; her words were barely coming through the constant sound of buzzing and squealing in my head. _

**End of flashback**

"Yeah, but it's not my fault I ended up there." It couldn't have been my fault, I was half blind, felt like I had been drugged and couldn't feel anything apart from pain. If it wasn't by chance that I ended up on that woman's doorstep then who was the devious mastermind behind that?

If you ask me, I think that trying to direct me to a certain woman's house because of something, is a complete waste of time. To me it doesn't matter what they were trying to achieve by doing that, if it were me I just wouldn't want to deal with the aggravation.

"Hmm…your right." Hikaru's eyes were closed, his face awfully close to mine his hand sitting half on my ass and half on my back, his other hand playing absently with my night shirt. All of this was slightly arousing.

Hikaru's breathing evened out, his hand playing with my shirt moving up to cup my cheek; I stiffened looking at Hikaru oddly. His eyes opened slightly, peering at me sleepily. And then he did what he did in the car this morning, his lips were on mine. But this time they were moving a little, moving so they could part my own lips, he succeeded due to my utter surprise.

His tongue licked my bottom lip, sucking on it gently. "Kao, you're so cute." Hikaru whispered against my lips, his tongue slid across my teeth creating a warm feeling in my southern regions. Hikaru's hand moved, sliding down and under my shirt, his index finger drawing circles into my skin as his hand journeys up to my nipples. His hands were warm; he rolled the bud around between his thumb and index I accidentally let out a small moan.

Hikaru smiled, I could feel it on his lips as he kissed me. I pushed back against his chest, but as I did his other hand moved down to grab at my butt. With his first squeeze I instinctively moved, which only pushed me into Hikaru more. Hikaru's tongue moved slowly into my mouth, he pulled back after a second of roaming my mouth but as soon as he pulled away he was kissing down my jaw to the junction of my neck and shoulder. Where he sucked on a rather tender part of skin, making another accidental moan escape my lips.

"H-Hikaru! We're…we're brothers! Brothers aren't supposed to do this!" I protested, but Hikaru ignored me, continuing on with his actions.

His hand that was on my ass moved around to my front. "But Kaoru, you're hard." His tone was joking, as if the fact that his actions had triggered this reaction was funny! I tried to push Hikaru away again, his hand pushing down my pants.

"Hikaru, stop!" I said trying to pull his hand away from my boxers.

"Hmm, Kao-Chan, let big brother take care of you…" Hikaru's voice was sensual and loving, almost seductive. And for a second I was going to let him do these things, the way he said my name sounded right, what he was implying seemed sexy. But I had the remanets of my pride.

I jumped away from Hikaru, but what I hadn't realised was that while in the course of sleeping, I had moved closer to the edge of the bed, so when I had moved away from Hikaru I fell on my ass. The sheets were pulled along with me, making this look even weirder than it already was.

"Don't touch me." I said warningly.

A flash of anger shot through Hikaru's expression, but instead of getting rid of the expression like he usually does, it stayed. That enraged expression twisted his beautiful face, and it kind of scared me.

"_Don't touch you?_ I own you!" Hikaru's voice was laced with venom as his golden brown eyes pierced through me. My breath caught in my throat; there was a mix between absolute fury and an odd hurt look. Hikaru crawled across the bed so he was on the edge, his arm reached down and he grabbed my dishevelled shirt in his strong grip. He pulled me up on to my knees and stared at me with such a fierce look, it almost terrified me. "And, Kaoru, do you know what that means?" His voice was harsh, his eyes angry.

I knew what 'own' meant when used in terms of humans, it meant I was purchased for _pleasure._ I was just lucky that Hikaru didn't fuck me on the night that he had bought me, actually I'm pretty lucky that he hadn't done anything but kiss me for more than twenty four hours.

I nod weakly, "then do as I say!" Hikaru yanked me forward, somehow making me fall back on the bed. It was kind of distorting, the way Hikaru easily pulled me back onto the bed. His hand was clasped tightly around my wrist which he held above my head, I don't struggle knowing that Hikaru is stronger than me. And that he had bought me from an auction that he could sell me in, again.

Hikaru's mouth was on mine, hungry as he nibbles on my bottom lip. His hand is pulling my shirt off, his right hand fondling with my already pert nipples. His mouth moves over my jaw, licking the underside of my chin in a delicate area a moan forcing its way through my lips. I close my eyes and arch my back, Hikaru straddles me and looks down at my flushed face with a proud smile.

"See Kaoru, you are enjoying this." When Hikaru said this it made me feel like he had pulled one over on me, and I didn't like that feel. I turned my head frowning, I heard Hikaru grunt in disapproval at my hard to get attitude. Hikaru leaned down, his hand slowly coming to cup the side of my cheek as he turned my head so he could kiss me.

"Kaoru." Hikaru said softly, his mouth right near my ear as hand from wrist releasing his hold and moving to my shoulder. "Kaoru…Kao-Chan." Hikaru just kept repeating my name and his new nickname for me. His voice tender and loving, his lips still roaming my skin as one hand rubs the skin above my hardening member. Whatever Hikaru was doing was sending out tingles that made my whole body shake with pleasure. The way his mouth found every sensitive spot there was on my body and how his hand slyly touched further into my pants.

He nibbled on my nipple, his hand pushing my boxers away. His tongue swirling around the tuft of pink skin as he lightly pulls the hardened bud into his mouth, sucking on it until I moan out arching my back and trying to grind into Hikaru's own hardening dick.

Hikaru grabbed the base of my cock, his grip hard at first but began to lighten, he stroked up my length and then has he got to the head he drew his thumb over the slight of my head. I mewl out; bite my finger at how uke-ish I was being. Letting a guy I met yesterday, who is my older twin brother, manipulate me with his sexual actions.

"Kaoru." Hikaru whispered again, he removed his mouth from my pert nipples licking and sucking them over and over again. And after a while he licks and kisses the rest of the skin of my stomach, sucking on the skin and smiling each time he gets a moan or a small mewl from me. His hand still stroking my hardened dick painfully slow. Hikaru's mouth moves down to where his hand is playing teasingly with my dick, and I moan longer and louder than what I usually did to try and get Hikaru to move a little faster.

I absentmindedly reached down to grip Hikaru's hair trying to push his head towards my needy cock. "Impatient?" I could hear the smile in Hikaru's voice, didn't care now. The only thing I cared about was how Hikaru's mouth was not pleasuring me; I needed him at that moment. Needed!

"G-GOD…please!" The rise was already reading itself, the heat killing all logical thoughts in my head as Hikaru didn't let up on his sluggish and light caressing touch. Hikaru looked at me through half lidded eyes, I stared at him pleadingly.

Hikaru licked the length of my dick, his tongue swirling around my head as I groan. He licked off the pre cum forming on the top of my head before taking me in his mouth. He began to bob his head, his tongue sliding each time he moved. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge as he hummed around my blood engorged throbbing member.

I came, right in his mouth. "HIKARU!" I screamed out in pure lust, as Hikaru pulled from my dick. He wiped his mouth, and grabbed both my legs tugging me forward to him. I let go of his hair, tilting my head back to relish in the lingering bliss.

And as I was beginning to settle down from my glorious high something awkward and sort of painful. "Hey, what's that?" My head shoots up as a finger violates my asshole.

"A finger." Hikaru shrugs, and inserts another digit I almost cry out at the sudden intrusion. And as I was going to say something else another finger was added and Hikaru began to scissor the small whole. I fidgeted trying to get used to the awkward fingers invading my hole.

Hikaru's spare hand holds my hips up as he straightens on his knees; he readies to enter despite my grunts and tries to push him away. He removes his fingers and pushes in with his bigger, harder and longer dick. I cry out at the sudden pain, tears welling in my eyes as Hikaru pushes in fully staying there for a second. His eyes watching my flushed face, sweat beading on my forehead as tears fall off to the side of my face.

Hikaru grunts as he slides out and pushes in again, he finds a rhythm, thrusting into my and rotating his hips and pushing back in. He tries this few times, my groans and mewls becoming louder as he nears my prostate. He pulls out and just as I thought he was going to stop he slams into me with all his might, hitting my prostate dead on and making a shriek tear from my mouth. It was a wonder the maids didn't hear me with how loud I was being.

With a few more slamming thrusts Hikaru came inside me, his seed shooting in me filling me up. It felt kind of gross.

Hikaru pulled out, collapsing on me his breathing heavy just like mine was. His chest and my chest were pushing each other, our naked bodies sweaty and the heat overpowering every other thought but _that was nice and all, but could he roll over?_

"Kaoru…" Hikaru breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. He looked at me, pushing my hair out of my eyes as he kisses me lightly. "I love you." He whispered before his breathing evened out and his eyes were closed, and he was completely dead asleep.

And then reality caught up with me. Tonight symbolised the night that I lost my virginity, and to my older twin _brother._

XOXOX

I woke up before Hikaru, He was lying on his stomach snoring lightly, and it was six in the morning and yesterday was Friday so that meant it was…Saturday. And there was no need to be up at the most disgusting time in the morning. I groan and put an arm over my eyes, my ass hurt. A dull ache took place around my hole.

I got up, I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with my ass being annoying. I should go take a shower in that massive bathroom maybe thatwill ease the ache. Hikaru rolled over, but didn't stir at all. Heavy sleeper.

I stepped into the bathroom, new towels had been set out and the shower looked like it had been cleaned. Everything was pristine. I stepped into the shower turning it onto a hot but not scolding temperature, and sat down. Despite the sleep I had gotten I felt exhausted, my legs were heavy and my eyes felt like wet rags.

I sat there for almost twenty minutes doing absolutely nothing, cracked my knuckles but other than that I did nothing. And when I thought it was ok to stand up I got out and dried myself, probably the most alone time I've had in two days.

I heard a phone buzz; it was out in the bedroom. And a few seconds later when I was about to turn the knob to go into the room, I heard Hikaru's voice. He sounded angry, he kept his voice low but I knew he wanted to shout.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hikaru hissed into the phone, each word had danger writing on it. I pressed my ear to the door in hoes I could hear everything Hikaru was saying.

"Like hell! I lost him once; you bastards aren't fucking going to take him away from me again!" Hikaru's voice was getting louder, each second he was on the phone his rage rose a notch higher. Hikaru snorted, "You can try but he ain't going anywhere."

I was pulled away from the door, a hand tightly clamped down on my mouth, hands trying to grab mine. A sense of déjà vu slid over me, but instead of being five I was sixteen and had been living in the most dirtiest and feral place imaginable, there was a few things I knew about bashing someone.

With my free arm I elbowed the person behind me in the face, getting a good hit to their nose. Which was all it took for them to let me go, I spun around to face my attacker. And became a little scared at the three men in street wear with weapons ready at the hand.

I stepped back, and caught myself in the mirror. In my practically naked glory, with a white towel wrapped around my hips. This could only go downhill from here, like everything else has already.

"Yeah, Hikaru, you may just lose me again." I called out trying to lighten the mood.

**I am not going to proofread, you wanna know why? Because I'm afraid that if I do I'll just delete the whole sex scene! (There was no real reason to put the sex scene in there anyways, I just felt like it because I was bored and I knew the sex scene would take FOREVER!) **

**Anyways hoped you liked it.**


	4. Specifically

**OMG when I read ADeadBlackRose I got to the first part and was like 'holy shit! Was that chap. Bad?' And then felt really happy when it came up with "I loved it!" You scared me for a second, hehe.**

**I'd tell you a secret twist in this but I'd give away something to the people I know, so I can't. *Smiles evilly***

**AND FRIGGIN TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO! – For other plots and chaps.**

**Kaoru POV**

When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.

Thing is, how do I make me in a towel practically naked, facing off three thug looking guys in a bathroom, into sweet lemonade? I mean, come on. I knew karma was a bitch but things just weren't going right for me. From the moment I was bought by my brother, to the time last night where I lost my virginity to my brother to now…which is a completely twisted scenario.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru pushed the door open, his phone dropping at the sight in front of him. The person on the other end was still on; his voice barely audible and the buzz that the voice made filled the air. "What the hell is going on?" Hikaru sounded incredulous, I had to turn and look at his face. But as soon as I did, I remembered last night and couldn't look at him anymore.

Awkward couldn't begin to describe the feel of what was between me and him; I hadn't wanted to be fucked by Hikaru so it could be classified as rape. But I hadn't stopped him, or well when I did it wasn't effective. My brain was going in circles with this, so instead of replaying the scenes of last night – _He nibbled on my nipple, his hand pushing my boxers away. His tongue swirling around the tuft of pink skin as he lightly pulls the hardened bud into his mouth, sucking on it until I moan out arching my back and trying to grind into Hikaru's own hardening dick. _– I shudder at the thought.

Consensual rape?

But, Hikaru was good.

Dammit, why at a time like this did I have to feel the arousal in my crotch? I tightened my legs, willing my awakening member to shut up and go back to sleep. This was the worst possible moment to get an erection.

I tear my eyes from Hikaru, and instead study the men who look as if they would find cutting me open the happiest time today. It shoulder terrify me but I'd take getting beaten over getting hard in front of four guys while I'm in a skimpy white towel.

Did I mention that karma's a bitch?

"My, my kid. It's been a long time." A man stepped from around the three men, almost as if he were a cliché villain who had popped out from behind a lamp. The voice was familiar, his face was awfully familiar and what he called me triggered the dream. Or a possible memory.

"Kaoru? Do you know him?" Hikaru asked, I could feel his golden brown eyes on me could feel the pressure of his gaze as it drilled into the back of my head. My dick stiffened even more, my legs closing until it was painful to stand in such a position. _Please let a black hole appear…please, please, please! _I chanted over and over again, almost like a siren in my own head.

"How the hell should I know?" Was I stupid, obviously. Because when people ask you if you know someone, it's either a yes or no answer. I'm beginning to seriously doubt myself right now, the way my head keeps turning in circles and nothing is going right.

"Uh, 'cause he was specifically talking to you!" Hikaru sounded agitated and a bucket full of distress, he was dressed in loose pyjama pants and a black tee. His orange locks were ruffled ad messy, but somewhat sexy and his eyes although flashing with anger were almost intriguing.

"So? A stranger in the street could come up to you and _specifically_ talk to you, but that doesn't mean you know them!" I turn around, my mind completely moving off the matter behind me. I shrug my shoulders and give him a 'isn't that kinda obvious' face.

"Oh yeah? Well then explain why someone who broke into _our bathroom_ is specifically talking to you?" Hikaru points an accusing finger at the confused thugs behind me. I toss my hands up in the air for my exclamation of how frustrating he was being; the consensual rape being shouted in the back of my mind and barely audible over the constant nag of my needing to have the last word.

"I _told _you! I don't fucking know! It's not my fault that some creepy guy I'm pretty sure wanted to kill me, is now talking to me somewhat civilly!" I exclaimed my only thought about this situation is that _well hell I don't know how God or fate thinks; they just give me my job – life – and run it for me! _

Thing is, it's not a sit back and relax thing, it's a hold on and try not to scream for the eighty so years your alive because by the time you die, your throat will be a little sore.

Hikaru's eyes moved from my eyes to the people behind me, "I wouldn't so much call him creepy, more angry looking…but the guys around him are pretty creepy." Hikaru's sneer was back on his face; as if the people he were insulting weren't dangerous and didn't have knives at hand. But as the queue for those scary guys I was trying to pretend weren't there to jump us passed Hikaru's mind made a connection. "Wait…did you just say _kill?" _

"But now," The voice was closer, behind me now. A hand wrapped around my bare waist, wrapping around my torso and pulling me to the offender who has his arms around me. I look at my brother, his eyes growing wide and the flash of something dangerous raced through his expression. "Instead of killing you, I'll _have _you." I flinched as his breath sliced across the nape of my neck, a soft chuckle crackled through the man behind me and the alarm was there on full alert.

"The hell you will!" Hikaru practically screamed his face completely red as he ran full speed in the small space between him and me. A sound close to 'eep' escaped my lips, and as Hikaru ran at me and my brain wasn't working my body kind of spazmed.

My shoulder jerked and my elbow took the recoil of that violent jerk, hitting the offender in the gut. I was kind of satisfied with the grunt that came from behind me, but the hand never left from my waist. The hand on my hip tightened as I tried to twist out of the grip as Hikaru's hand grabbed at my wrist. I hated being man handled.

"Get the fuck off me?" It came out sounding like a questioned command, it wasn't much like a question but it wasn't a command either. With Hikaru grabbing me and the man's grip weakening I turned and with a hand smashing into the offenders face and one hitting his shoulder I gave a huge shove.

The best I could do was push him into the three men looking at us with dumbfound expressions.

Hikaru wasn't being much of help, actually he was being a pretty massive nuisance to what I so wanted to unleash on the dude who had just grabbed me. "Hikaru, can you, uh I dunno, let me go?" I pull my hand back from him; his eyes are clouded as if he is trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

And as his fingers released my wrist the four men somehow got a hold of their stupid confused state and kind of went at us. In a clean white bathroom, with one pair of twins and four men who looked about ten years older than us and who were going to kill us.

A fist smashed against my jaw, nothing cracked and the only thing that really happened was a horrible throbbing sensation took place. "BAKA! Don't hit him, hit the other one! No on second thought, kill the other one!" The man scolded the man who had it me, but as his words hit me I was in action.

The man seemed to like the word kill because as soon as his boss – I'm guessing is what he is to these three idiots – gave the orders to end my freaky weird twin's life, the dude who wasn't really doing anything sprung from his laid back position. His eyes blank, searching. I knew that look, he wasn't human in that moment, he was a body controlled by some weird force called 'attack the nearest person.' His hand made a fist, knuckles cracking in the way his thumb slide over each knuckle.

Is it alright to say that I almost peed myself?

The guy moved past me, going for my brother and leaving his side completely defenceless. So I took the cheap shot and broke two ribs and tripped him up, his jaw slapping the ground in a very distorted and painful manner. I cringed when his big block of a body slammed against the tiles.

Hikaru stared at the man and then up at me, confusion in his eyes.

The man groaned, trying to roll over but his body wasn't budging. The man who had had his filthy, tattoo covered arms around me leaned against the shower watching with a bored expression. Watched as the man on the ground didn't even move, watched and heard as he asked for help. I kind of felt the urge to lean down and help him up, crushed that petty urge and turned my head slightly trying not to meet the next attackers eyes but failed miserably in that regard.

His black soulless eyes connected with mine and nothing much was seen after that. It was just a hard hit to the already thumping head, Hikaru shouted something immensely wrong and my vision sort of faded. My hearing though, was on high alert, Hikaru shouts filled the bathroom, girly voices – most likely scared maids – and some other male voices that were not owned to the attackers in my brother's bathroom.

And that was when I felt my chin hit the ground and everything went silent, this kind of scared me more than anything.

XOXOX

Pure, dead silence greeted me at conscious' door. The world was a little blurry; I'm not sure if that is my own eyes or if the room I'm lying in is actually blurry. The air was thick here, filled with cigarette smoke and a rotting smell, I immediately began to breathe through my mouth. That smell was putrid.

And I never use the word putrid.

I could feel some sort of scratchy rope binding my arms and ankles together, and I was kind of happy to know that I could feel the towel still covering my manhood. It would have been kind of disturbing if the towel was missing and I was naked on the floor, tied up and probably going to be found by other men.

A door creaked open, not horror movie style but still as creepy. Laughter filled the small space that I presumed was called a room. This time I closed my eyes in hope that the person coming to see me in my dirt shit glory, wouldn't guess that I was awake. I tried to even out my breathing but with this sort of crummy oxygen, I doubted that part of my acting was very convincing.

Footsteps followed the cliché door creak and freaky laughter, the person stopped presumably in front of me. "I can't wait for fucking ever kid, wake up!" So my acting only worked on thugs, but even so the voice was familiar, and with my brain hurting and the sound of blood rushing in my ears. It was kind of amazing that I could even identify that the creepy person's voice was even remotely familiar to me.

That dude from the bathroom…

Shit!

**Ok, under pressure because my friend Georgia (AKA Born Rebelxoxo – or something like that) actually read this fanfic and told me to hurry up. So I hurried up and I didn't really – as in me, as in person who thinks her work should be better than what it is already – think it was the best. So yeah, tell me if it is ok. **

**AND FRIGGIN TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO! (Oh sorry George, this chapter wasn't anything like how we planned it…*smiles awesomely*) And I'm going to steer this scene from all the cliché other fanfics bout Kaoru getting raped and all. That ain't guna happen, imma guna make Kaoru kick ass! **


	5. Bloodied Ropes

**Ok to tell you the truth, I don't like where Big Brother never Left is going so I'll mix it up and make it super super awesome and not clichéd. And…also I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages.**

**Kaoru POV**

A kick to my stomach caused my plan to plummet into the despair of failure. The boot hit and my eyes shot open as I blatantly call the offender something that would probably get my suspended at the rich school of which I forget the name. I roll onto my face, going to hug myself and remember the ropes; I try to push away the now blooming pain.

"AH, itai, itai!" I growl out, as fingers comb through my hair almost lovingly. The pain encasing my chest makes the urge to slap the hand from my head, fall away into the darkness called failure.

Those fingers curled around the orange hair on my head, in a not so playful way. That hand pulled me up onto my knees, my hair being pulled from the roots and burning like a bitch. I shout out in pain, tears sting my eyes as I go to thrash wildly. Feeling the ropes bite in to my skin, digging into the now extremely raw and bleeding skin.

**(Ok for some reason I'm really scared! So this scene is kind of freakin me out…so this is going to be immensely tame…unless I get my edge back. I'm sorry, but George is annoying and George…those pictures are tormenting me!)**

"Stop moving! BAKA O KUSO!" Shouted the man holding me up by my hair, his nails scrapping away the skin on the top of my scalp and adding to the body wrenching pain. A shiver cascaded down my spine, a sudden cold filling me, like ice water being tossed over me.

I opened my eyes, knowing I shouldn't look but the curiosity took me by its grip and I so wanted to see what was happening. How all this looked, my eyes met those black dull ones that held no humanity whatsoever. I gulped audibly, feeling the roll of more fear as I noticeably shake.

A laugh rocked through the man, his grip tightened I tried to stop the shaking but to no avail. It kept coming, kept on racking my body as if I was being hit by wave after wave of bullets from a machine gun. "You're cute when you're scared." I squeezed my eyes closed, that voice was husk but there was nothing seductive about it. I held my breath, couldn't help but hold the very fragile breath I was holding. Anticipating and hoping that the guy would drop me from his disgusting slimy grip, I ground my teeth knowing not to bite my lip in case I bit it until there was nothing left to bite.

I try to fling my head back, all it resulted in was the tears springing to my eyes and spilling through my tightly squeezed lids. Another hand slid down my back, cupping my ass in a way that felt too disgusting to even imagine. I convulse at the touch, the fingers splaying over my uncovered skin. The towel hadn't disappeared but the hand had definitely found my skin.

"Open your eyes and look at me!" Growled the man with bottomless black eyes, his nose brushed my cheek his mouth close to my skin. It felt wrong, not the way it felt when Hikaru touched me. Not the way I wanted to be touched.

I shook my head fiercely, squeezing my eyes tighter than they had been but it was too much energy to even do the simple tighten of my eyes. Nothing happened, the hand on my ass left and I felt immediately grateful and suddenly uneasy. Seconds later, I was forced back onto the ground. A cold fist smashing into the side of my face at a painfully harsh force.

I scream out, more tears forming and falling from my unwilling eyes. I could feel the blood rushing up to the surface of my cheek, could feel the thump of pain that hit my temples and made it feel like the bone was crushing into my brain.

"Seikō!" I shouted out, I felt a cool metallic feeling fall over my hands in a quick flash, and as it disappeared so did the restraints on my hands. I immediately brought my hands around to my face, the blood stained every inch of my porcelain white skin. Bruises and cuts scattered the skin, the site of it made me feel a little faint. "Bastard." I hiss whipping my head up to glare angrily at the man now cutting away at my ankle restraints.

He moved away too fast, my leg shot out missing him solidly and giving the air a good one. Another cruel laugh tormented the air and my ears, I felt sick. Sick to my stomach, I wanted to go home.

_Home…where was home now? With Hikaru? With those bastards who sold me to Hikaru? Nowhere?_

"It's delicious when you're angry." A calm smile held the man's lips; he was staring down at me as I glared through tear filled eyes. I squirmed under the force of his harsh yet too calm to be true eyes, I steadied myself glaring at him with such a force that it kind of hurt.

I reach down with my weak hands, pushing myself up onto unsteadied wobbling legs. Like a kid ice skating for the first time, that's how it felt to stand right there and then. I held my arms out to get my balance back, I never looked away from those damning black eyes and I felt my courage being crushed each second I didn't look away.

Each movement I made a more sickening amused smile crawled over the calming façade the man had put on, the sliminess in him that you could barely call human twisted ever feature.

My heart hammered against my rib cage, resonating through my whole body sounding in my ears and smashing in the base of my throat. My head hurt and I couldn't help but suddenly feel a _ripping _sensation begin in the centre of my brain. It didn't hurt so much, it just felt like cloth being ripped apart, felt like something was trying to pull through.

Then with a force only my subconscious was able to exert the memory was flashed at me. Floating through my mind; I watched the man standing opposite me. Holding my hands in front of my face, fists and ready to weakly defend myself.

The man took one step toward me, a self-loving expression ghosting over his face as he stared at me with lust filled eyes. "G-get. The. Fuck. Away. From me!" I shout and throw a punch at him, my wrist slacking before I even hit the guy.

"I like it when they fight back." His fingers wrapped around my wrist, as I began to draw back his fingernails digging into the already raw skin. My knees buckling and I cry out trying to shake my already shaking arm from his grasp, my cries hitting the slimy mouldy walls and playing a game of out of control squash around the room. Tears fall from my eyes as I finally rip my hand back to myself.

"Itai, ow, OW!" I hold my bleeding hand to my bare chest, trying to supress the tears dropping like fat drops from my eyes. I whisper curses over and over again; I try to forget about the creepy man who stands watching me with a desire filled gaze.

A few seconds later the towel was torn from my hips, leaving me completely and utterly starch naked. A hand immediately latched onto my left ass cheek, hands touching the now cold skin, I turn around too fast for my now wobbly legs to handle. I fall to the ground in a naked, teary and bemused heap.

"I usually wouldn't play around with my toys for so long, but you're adorable." The man kneels down; his unfeeling look bore into my terrified gaze. I shake my head my mouth agape, almost like I was silently pleading with the guy. The dudes hand grabbed my hair again, but this time he stood up and kept me down. Tilting my head up as I grabbed and tried to untangle the fingers from my tangled red hair.

I shake my head, my eyes focused on his other hand, at his crotch. His fly drops, I try to lean back but those restraining dirty fingers held my head in place. "No! No, please, oh God, fuck no!" I shout pushing feebly against the man in front of me; he holds still and pulls his rather short cock out.

I avert my eyes, hoping that if I couldn't see the dilemma in front of me then it could just all go away! The hand pushed my head forward; I turn my head as the head brushed against my clamped shut lips. I shake my head violently, shouting out denials as I push on the dudes legs.

"Shut up! Suck me off bitch!" The guy's voice boomed through the room and smashed against my head. I wanted to cry, wanted to kick the shit out of the bastard sexually harassing me. Tears welled in my eyes but I refused to let them drop again, I couldn't let them.

But I did.

My head was pushed forward and the stiffening cock hit my pale cheek. Another hand reached down, fingers trying to force their way into my mouth, I tried pushing those fingers way. "If you don't suck me now, I'll fuck you today and every day, painfully." A shiver racked my body I stopped pushing but my lips were stilled clamped closed, I couldn't help it. I felt disgusting, like every moment I kneeled there, every moment he touched me, my life was becoming something closer to those slimy mouldy disgusting walls that surrounded the room.

The fingers prodded into my mouth, pulling my mouth open, and then he shoved into my mouth. His small manhood hit the back of my throat and I gagged around it. I tried to spit the thing out, tried but to no avail. He thrust in and out, making me gag each time until he came in my mouth. Holding the back of my head as he moaned out and shot into my mouth. I stayed there the white sour come dripping from the edges of my slightly opened mouth.

"Swallow!" I shook my head, knowing that I wouldn't be able to swallow and even if I could it wouldn't stay down. After a few minutes with the guys shoved into my mouth and the sticky liquid dripping from my mouth and hitting the floor below me, he gave up. Back handing me so hard I crashed onto the floor, my head hit before my hands even registered. I spat out everything in my mouth, whimpering like a kicked dog as it dripped from the side of my mouth and spewed onto the floor.

Some of it got stuck in my hair but I was too out of it to even move my fingers. I felt too gross, too disgusting. My arms were yanked back into a painful position; the ropes were tied around my wrists again. "Worthless piece of crap." Despite what the guy had said his hand still trailed along my ass.

_Couldn't I just die? _

_Hikaru…where are you? _

**Okay, hoped you like it. I think it was okay, sorry it's so late though. And I got over that stupid terrified fit when dad came home, and I wasn't home alone. Review and tell me if you liked it and where you want it to go. Oh, and sorry for the fit in the middle of this. **

**Bye Bye.**


	6. Needed

**Ok, I can't remember if I haven't updated in ages or if I'm ok. But shits been happening, so that's why I'm either late or not late…? Don't worry guys, I usually don't make sense. **

_**Be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end-lover…la, la, la, la**_** (oh soz completely unrelated haha)**

**Anyway, onto the story…hey did you guys know about a FictionPress? I found it and was like, YAY another story thingy :)**

**Hikaru POV**

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me!" I shout at the man in front of me, I slam my fist into the wall beside me as I repeatedly swear uncontrollably. I hit the wall until the pain actually registers; I look at my knuckles finding them a little bloody and raw. "Fucking hell."

"Sir, please we are doing all we can." I stare back at the man who has a concerned and alarmed look in his eyes. I rack my fingers through my orange hair, _where the hell had they gone?_

"The hell you are! It's been three days, and what have you found? Nothing! This is ridiculous!" I toss my hands in the air, I already had Kyoya send his police force to search for Kaoru, had Tamaki check with Mori and Hunny, but nothing. It made every bad emotion surface, made my heart hurt and my stomach feel like it was in knots. I hadn't slept thee two nights Kaoru wasn't with me; actually for the past eleven years I had never had a proper night sleep.

Until a few days ago a hollowness feeling had become full, and now that hollow feel was back. And nothing really felt right.

"We are trying, searching Mr Hitachiin but it's proving to be very difficult." The man said all matter-of-factly. I tug my blue blazer back on, give the man another glare that could freeze hell over and trudge out of the officer's office. I'll sue the bastard for doing his job too slowly.

My phone began to ring, Kyoya's ID popped up, my gut was overcome with hope. "Did you find anything?" I practically shouted into the phone.

"A bystander saw three men with the same description as you gave, walking down the street a few neighbour hoods over. It could be possible that they are there, but…" I didn't know whether to be happy or immensely scared of the 'but' that had made it out of Kyoya's mouth. "The bystander said they got in a van, and obviously drove away. So…"

"Don't fucking tell me that 'it's going to be difficult to find him?' I've heard that too many times today, and if I hear it again…" I didn't have any threat to throw, nothing to back me up.

"Then, goodbye." The beeping hit my eardrum and I couldn't help but chuck the phone to the floor. _Kyoya you cold hearted bastard! Fuck you too! _I turn in circles, rubbing my head and trying to get a grip, breathing wasn't helping and neither was the constant urge to bash everyone in a fifty metre radius.

XOXOX

"Kyoya said a few neighbour hoods over, right?" I say to myself as I walk past houses I've seen probably once or twice. I stalk up a hill with a row of houses that gradually become more sinister looking. More dingy looking, like hell was slowly sucking away the life in the street. **(Yeah I use 'hell' a lot of times to describe stuff)**

_I wonder who lives behind those disgusting walls._ The further I walked the more the sun seemed to disappear from the likes of the houses. I couldn't help but feel cold, still angry but very, very cold. A shiver ran down my spine, what the hell was going on?

Laughter came from around a corner, there was a sickening twist to the way the two strangers' chuckles hit the air. Hyenas with gnashing teeth and an urge to cut the throat out of anyone near. I hold my head high, emanating an air of importance as I near where the laughter was coming from.

_Act like you are everything and they'll leave you alone._

I glanced into the side alley where two men stood around sharing a smoke and a couple beers; they looked like they didn't belong there. Dressed in a get up that screamed money, my mind flicked to the conversation I had over the phone before Kaoru was snatched from me again.

"_Moshimoshi…" I look to the bathroom door where Kaoru had most likely gone to. I hold the phone to my ear as I try not to groan as I roll over. My eyelids becoming heavy._

"_Mr Hitachiin, we'll be coming to your house to pick up the merchandise you had bought a couple days back." My eyebrows knit together as mull over the words the deep monotonous voice had just said. _

_That voice was familiar. _

_Where had I heard that from?_

… … …

"_Who the fuck are you?" I hiss into the phone trying to be quiet but wanting to shout. _

"_No one of importance. Anyway, back to the topic, we will pay you back everything as soon as we have the merchandise back, so if you cooperate with us and hand him over say this afternoon we will be in your service." There was a command in the familiar voices words, but he never let on to it. _

"_Like hell! I lost him once; you bastards aren't fucking going to take him away from me again!" I whisper harshly, I wasn't a morning person and this whole conversation wasn't doing my quirks the best. _

"_Mr Hitachiin, I don't think you realise the situation you are in. No matter how you handle this Kaoru will be going away no matter what." The man's voice had a note of superiority; I chuckled harshly into the phone. _

"_You can try but he ain't going anywhere." I hold the same superiority in my tone as the man had. Almost like I was mocking him. _

That's when I heard something going on in the bathroom and I went to aid my twin in whatever was happening to him. I just wasn't expecting someone to be kidnapping him, like they had when we were younger.

I touched a hand to my cheek, feeling wetness I cursed myself. I immediately wiped the stupid tears from my eyes and kept walking. I needed to find any trace of Kaoru, anything and crying over it wouldn't help.

The laughter and chatter from the side alley I had passed a few seconds ago ceased, footsteps were audible, very quiet but they were definitely coming toward me. I walked a little faster, panic rising in me. I calmed my facial expression so I didn't come off as a little panicky, but inside I was a ticking time bomb of scattered nonsense and panic.

"Hey kid." Called out one of the men, I pretended I didn't hear it and kept walking. "Oi, kid, we're talking to you!" Shouted out the other man, their voices a little different. I heard them begin to walk after me; I ran my fingers through my hair, not good.

I turn around plastering a fake tight lipped smile, "hai? Can I help you with something?" I say politely, the host club had improved my behaviour, its quiet an annoyance.

"Yeah, you don't look like you belong here. Wanna tell us what you doing?" I squint at the tall, beefy guy in a grey scale suit. His question was obviously not the usual question you'd ask a stranger, there was a slight edge to his voice, a spark of intuition in his eyes.

"Visiting a friend, what else?" I don't hesitate with my answer, my lying coming swift as my normal nature kicks in.

"Now, now kid don't give me that bullshit. We both know who you are and what you came here for." I was kind of confused with what the man was playing at, but if these two knew anything about my brother I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to get some answers, and find out where he was.

"Ok, you got me. Now why don't we talk about this in a more _secretive _place." I played along like I knew what I was talking about. I raise my eyebrows slightly and turn my head to the left as if signalling that they would lead and I would follow.

_I really hope I'm not about to die. _

_Kaoru would be stuffed if that were to happen. _

XOXOX

**Kaoru POV (what we've all be waiting for)**

My mouth was dry, the man was zipping up after the second day of several blow jobs. I had vomited up most everything he had made me swallow, my stomach was left hollow and my throat left raw.

"That's a good boy." The man says smiling, I stare up at the man with a violent look which did nothing apart from amuse the man further. He reached down and grabbed my chin, dragging my tired body up as he knelt down so we were at eyelevel. His breath smelt of nauseating cigarette smoke and alcohol. He rammed his lips into mine, his tongue sickeningly running over mine as he sucked on my lips.

I gave no response.

Could feel the drool run over my chin from the man's lazy mouth, "that's gross." I mumble against his lips and through his moving tongue. The man withdrew with a nasty look in his eyes.

"What was that?" His voice was dead, the way he asked the question scared me more than if he had shouted it at me. I knew I was in no position to anger the man, so I just kneeled limply in the man's grip.

"Nothing." The man titled my head back and gave me a wicked sneer. I desperately wanted Hikaru right now, despite everything there was something that felt broken without him.

"That's what I thought, humph." The man turned his head, and peered at the door. "When are those two jackass' guna be here?" I knew who the 'two jackass' were, they were those men that this rapist had guarding this place. They were always dressed so highly, like they had money but they were scum. "Anyway pet, do you wanna ride dad–"

"OH GOD PLEASE DON"T SAY IT!" I shouted in horror, trying feebly to push away with my bound hands. I wanted to block my ears, never to hear that sentence again! "Fuck no!"

I was tossed on the floor, I guess I knew that would happen. The blood began to snake out of the new wound at my temple. I groan out and feel a kick to my gut, I want to shout every curse word I can think of at the idiot. "How about now?" He shouts at me, I don't really listen although I probably should.

I don't say a word, I want to stand but my wrists have been bitten raw and my legs are wobbly. This would be an FML moment, think it would top the charts. "Itai." The man punches me in the exact spot he had kicked me.

**(I watched ep 20 of Black Butler, I so want to put Kaoru saying "Sebastian! Come." And have my sexy demon butler save Kaoru…you should ignore this…) **

"I like it when you voice your pain." _I hate it when you say creepy things about me._ I would usually say that if I knew I would be able to hit back or I wouldn't be hit at all. "But I'd like to see another face you make." The man drops his fly again, pushes my head down onto the ground where a few drops of dried blood had already fallen.

He spreads my cheeks apart and without any preparation shoves into my vulnerable hole. I scream out, my voice echoing, my eyes bulge out as it feels like I'm being ripped apart. The man moans and I scream louder, he pulls out a little and then thrusts as hard as he can back in. There isn't any pleasure like how Hikaru had been with me, all I could feel was blistering pain.

Then the blood began to hit the floor.

I really had ripped.

_**READ THIS! I NEED HELP**_** – DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN PLAY TRINITY MESSIAH AND TOGAINU NO CHI WITHOUT DOWNLOADING? BECAUSE IT WON'T LET ME PLAY WHEN I DOWNLOAD! AND I NEED TO PLAY IT. IT WOULD BE HELPFUL IF YOU HELP ME. **

**Ok imma guna leave it there. Because it's like 12 at night and my internet is off and I know that if I keep writing it's all going to sound horrid and it won't be up tomorrow because I'd of be sitting here retyping EVERYTHING!**

**Oh and reviews are love, so yes. Give me love if you love me.**

**And, I have a poll up on my profile, I'd also feel special and loved if you did it. **


	7. If I Love You's were Remembered

**YES I FEEL LOVED! Ahaha, have you guys watched all the hilarious vids of Black Butler? One of my fav animes :) Oh yeah, haha my friend George is like 'you need to make HIKARU save Kaoru NOW!' and I was like 'what if I don't want Hikaru to save Kaoru?' And now I have a small corny scene planned, it'll be cute and awesome. **

**Oh dammit, ranted AGAIN. Luv ya guys :) and your awesomeness. OH I HAVE A STORY UP ON FICTIONPRESS! I haven't been getting like any views, not sure why. Can you guys do me a massive favour before my courage is shot, can u go there and read it. On my profile I have said that I still am .OuranHostClub and my story is Cocky Demons, and I put another up and its Old Friends. PLEASE READ!**

**Kaoru POV**

"Ah, no fun anymore." A finger poked my bleeding, raw hole I was sobbing collapsed against the floor as I watch a few drops of warm blood splatter against the floor. I flick my eyes to the man, who stares with a bored expression at my naked ass; I try to burn a whole through his head with all the hatred in the world.

I don't do very well.

So I manage with a "you're a sick bastard." The man's cold black eyes turn to my half closed blurred eyes. A deep chuckle bellows from the man's throat, he stands and pushes my whole body flat against the floor with his muddy foot. I tried to lift my hands but my mind had fixed on the searing pain blasting through my butt to my head.

And as I saw a booted foot heading towards my face, a clanging sound stopped the threat in its tracks. I almost sighed a breath of relief, but froze at the site of the three people entering the room. I had seen two of them, the idiots the man had hired to keep check on this rape dungeon.

"Hey Boss, lookie what we found." My eyes were locked on the yellowy brown that stared at me with bewilderment. Almost disbelieving and anger mixed into the expression. The anger wasn't directed at me – I hope – but probably to the people around my twin and the one standing over me.

"ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS?" Shouted the man now walking up to my brother, I was a little panicked, my hand twitched to push myself up but as I began to my whole body collapsed.

My legs weren't moving; when I knew I was badly hurt my body shut down, I was conscious but my body shut down to get to work on repairing the broken faster. It wasn't very good in this situation, now I cursed my healing mechanism. Hikaru's eyes never left mine but he began shouting, face red and eyes clouded over with absolute hate.

It scared me.

But I was happy; at least someone wanted me found. But I had my doubts that a slender teenage boy was going to get me out of this place with three buff, ugly guys standing as an obstacle. I had seeped into the depths of my mind, imaging what it would look like if Hikaru did win out against these three; when I was snapped back to reality when Hikaru shouted "Don't fucking touch me!"

A solid punch to my rapists face, and my thoughts of getting out of her was dead. I didn't really believe in Hikaru's ability to win, not really. But there was a look in his eyes that said he would win, I almost smiled.

The two large men were on him in minutes, their arms restraining his as their 'boss' recovered from what appeared to be a pretty heavy blow. Blood poured from his obviously broken nose, an enraged look on the rapists face as he readies his own fist to give Hikaru a taste. Hikaru flung all his body weight back, lifting his legs and giving the man a good, flat out kick to the face…make that several kicks to the face.

His feet connecting, the sound of expensive shoes and rough skin hit the air in a sickening way. Hikaru flipped back almost like a gymnast would flip off a balance beam. It was graceful and watching him made the pain subside a little. The men Hikaru had flipped over both stared at him in amazement, before trying feebly to hit him.

The rapist joined after he had overcome the pain – writhing on the floor crying like a little girl – his face was bloody, his teeth smeared with the thick scarlet liquid. Hikaru backed up with a grimace, as he did the three approached. It was like that scene from the 'lion king' where those hyenas trapped scar…except this time Hikaru was the good one and the hyena's are the bad ones, still.

Then the world began to fall away, the light slowly disappearing. And I cursed the black dots covering my visions. _Oh fuck this shit. _I shut my eyes waiting to be sucked under, as if defying the whole dramatic effect life had over me.

XOXOX

"Kaoru…hey…KAO!" Someone was shaking my shoulders, urgently calling my name. I slap aimlessly in front of me, feeling my hand connect with skin I smiled inwardly, hitting someone made me feel a little better.

I open my eyes and through fuzzy vision, see red hair. "What the hell you want?" I roll over, not even noticing the comfy bed underneath me. A small laugh rumbles from the identical looking boy beside me.

"You were rolling around, murmuring something. I was worried." Hikaru leaned up on his elbow, like nothing all that bad had happened – the memories were right there, moving like a movie in front of my partly closed eyes. – _This probably isn't heaven, but I must have died on that floor. _

"So you wake me…oi where are we?" I turn over staring at Hikaru.

"Home…the doctors looked at you and said you'd be alright if you stay in bed for a week and take this weird medicine for two weeks. Your injuries weren't too bad either," his face grew dark with anger. "Apart from…" I look away, trying to not cry from the painful and distressful experience.

"Huh…yeah." I breathe out, my voice sounding airy and awkward.

"Hey, Kao-Chan…" Hikaru's voice is soft, like velvet. I turn to face him, and as I do his lips are on mine. Nothing but a light brush that is kept for about five seconds. "I love you." Hikaru's eyes are closed and I stare at him, not in bewilderment but just waiting for his eyes to open. They don't, and we just lie on his bed, me waiting and him waiting. I wait to see his expression, and he waits for my answer.

…

"Open your god damn eyes." I say exaggerating my impatience; Hikaru opens them and stares at me with surprise. I give him a droll stare before saying another thing, "in what way?" If we are brothers – I should probably get my head out of my ass and just accept that he really is my twin, and I was stolen…the last part can wait – then the incest shouldn't be right.

Thing was, after it felt too _right. _

A sly smile turned my brother's lips, "the same way I did when we were kids."

**Yeah sorry to leave it here, I just need to go somewhere and I promised someone I'd have this up today. And I won't be back until late, so this is the only time I got. I promise, though I'll update within the next 2 days. NOW IF YA WANNA READ MORE OF MY STUFF MY FICTIONPRESS STORIES ARE UP. REMEMBER, I'M FEELING UNLOVED WITH THOSE STORIES. **

**Same name guys, .OuranHostClub – so it's all good :)**


	8. Glomp

**Who else is deeply saddened by DreamsOverTheMoon not being on Fanfiction anymore? I AM! **

**ILOVEYAOI – ILOVETAHLIA! Although she isn't reading this fanfic coz of the yaoi, I still love her though…not in a romantic way just in a friend way. Ok, here I will let you guys give me suggestions for Big Brother never Left, I have got ideas but I wanna know what you guys think should happen :) Ok, I did something to my neck just then, I think I taste blood…oh wait no it's ok. Just feels weird *does it again…giggles***

**Hikaru POV**

_I wanna fuck him. Now._

It wasn't just an urge but a need, like I would die – most definitely – if I didn't have my cock consumed by the tight ring of muscle. Like I would fall from life if I didn't hear him moan or scream. _I need him. Right, fucking, now! _

Kaoru's eyes stare at me with astonishment, my smirk deepens as I stare at my little brother. He glares back, with the hand that isn't holding my heavy feeling head up I grab Kaoru. My hand latches onto his slender waist, fingers crawling over the fabric of his shirt, pulling it up so that I could feel his skin.

"S-stop!" Kaoru tries to push my hand away, so I move over him, straddling him as I began to push my fingers through his soft ginger locks. I lean over him, a smile twisting my lips as I peer through my hair and into those beautiful eyes of my cute brother.

Kaoru tries to push at my shoulders; he's stronger than what I thought. He managed to push me off, glaring at me but without any hate to support that look. He sits up as I do, but I wasn't giving up. The heat was in my groin and I wanted Kaoru, wanted him sooo bad. I put a hand on his thigh, running my fingers seductively up his inner thigh, gently brushing against his groin.

Kaoru slapped my hand away, I tore my eyes away from his lower region, and to his angry and depressed faced. Small tears traced the bottom of his eyes, and I immediately felt guilty. Of course Kaoru didn't want me, I had raped him then he had been raped by a disgusting fat pig…_god I'm SUCH a dick head!_

"K-Kaoru…" Kaoru flicked his angry, annoyed glare to me. Tears almost falling from his eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line. I went to wrap my arms around him, wanting to pull him closer and whisper my sincerest apologies to my little uke. He pushed be back rather harshly, and stood up walking toward the bathroom in the almost pitch black room. "Hey! Wait!" I say louder, crawling over the bed and walking after the black shadow.

Kaoru stops and I crash into him a little, he turns around and I can't see his face in the dark. "You're a selfish bastard!" Kaoru says with resentment dripping from every word, I step back a little. "Do you even care about me, Hikaru? You say you love me, but I don't believe you. I mean you haven't seen me for more than ten years!" I swear I could see Kaoru's eyes glowed with anger through the darkness.

"O-of course I care about you! Don't be stupid!" I say tossing my hands in the air with exasperation, I move closer to Kaoru making to grab him. "You're my baby brother! And I don't care about the years we were apart Kao-Chan!" I tried to force my point over to Kaoru with more and more words, making it become an obsessive rant.

"Whatever Hikaru, just leave me alone." Kaoru goes to turn around, but I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him close. "See what I mean? God Hikaru your such an idiot! Just leave me the fucking hell alone!" Kaoru wriggled out of my grip, despite my best effort to force away his words and not lose my precious brother.

"I…I'm sorry…" Kaoru stops and turns around to face me, we can't see each other but even then I still have my head bowed in shame.

**Kaoru POV **

Hikaru's voice consumed me, his words stamping themselves across my forehead and making every feeling well inside me. I couldn't help but feel angry at him for trying to force himself on me, couldn't help but forgive him when he used that voice on me, couldn't help but want to push him away, couldn't help but want him to hold me.

"H-Hikaru…" I turn my head away from him even though I couldn't see him; only the large black shape which I do hope is him and not a monster. "You're still and idiot…"I left it open ended, as if implying I was half forgiving him but was still pissed at him.

Hikaru's arms encircled my waist then, pulling my back to him, his hands began to move over my crotch. The contact made me flinch, my butt was still excruciatingly sore and the sexual intimacy was beginning to scare me, I couldn't help it. I nudged Hikaru away, trying to force his hands away. His fingers undid the string of what I expect to be pyjama pants. His lips touch my bare back, and despite all his sweet movements I could help the sudden anxiety and fear fill me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shout elbowing my brother away from and jumping out of his loving embrace. Tears cluttered my eyes and the darkness blurred with the water, I put my hands up in a defensive position. "Please…don't touch me." My voice quivered, as the memories and the feel of the rapists hands on me.

"K-Kaoru…are you ok?" I could hear the worry in Hikaru's voice, he walked closer but I moved back. A few tears fell down my face, and I began shaking.

_He stuffed his small fat cock in my mouth, moaning out creepy words and things like 'I like it when you scream.' His hands gripped my head, bruising my scalp, his nails digging up skin and making blood run through my hair. He crammed his small organ right to the back of my throat where it triggered my gag reflex; I tried to spit the fat and still growing shaft out of my mouth. _

"Stay away from me!" The memories kept coming into my head, playing through my mind and working up the panic in me. I couldn't see Hikaru anymore; instead the memories kept flooding back. Crowding my mind, tearing me from reality. "…please…no!"

**-Flashback-**

_The Hitachiin residence was slowly disappearing, my wrists hurt and my small five year old body wasn't used to handle the pressure of another body lying on me. I was immediately crushed the disturbing thought of not seeing Hikaru, my beautiful lovely twin brother, how would I live without him here with me?_

"_Hey kid, quite moving!" A pair of hands grabbed my bound wrists, twisting them further, I cried out trying to get away from the man who had broken into my home and took me away from my sleeping brother and my happy mother. "Shut up!" He shouted hitting me over the head, hard. _

_I cry softer, but the tears come in fat drops that fall on the vans metal floor. "Please let me go…" I sob, moving more. I get hit again and this time my head connects with the side of the fast moving van. Black spots appear._

_Hikaru's sleeping face flashes through my mind and a warm feeling spreads throughout my stomach. My beautiful big brother. The one I love sooo much. I want to be with him forever._

_Where is he now?_

_Another hit comes to the side of my face, "you hear me bitch?" I turn my head to the back so I can see an angry, ugly man. I stare at him through tear filled eyes but I'm glaring, it's not scary but I wished it was._

**-End Flashback-**

"Hey, Kaoru!" I still can't see Hikaru, but I can see the shadow loom in front of me. I shake my head, diving for the warmth of my brother. I hug him, and strong slow arms encircle my waist. "What's wrong?"

I didn't know that I was crying uncontrollably until I try to talk, no words come out through the mix of snot and lack of oxygen. I shake my head furiously, and then back away from my brother, ashamed. I wipe my eyes. "N-nothing." I say shaking my fringe into my face despite Hikaru not being able to see me.

"So why were you crying?" Hikaru moved closer, as if going into hug me again. He pulled me to him in an airy sort of hug. There was room between us, like he thought I would get angry if he tried to touch me again. He was right, but I wanted not as much distance between us.

The memory came back. My longing for Hikaru as I was beaten for an unknown reason. I only wanted Hikaru. And now that that realisation was evident in my mind, more memories of my younger self, and my dear brother began to flow through my mind. I _do _love him.

I move into the hug, my arms loosely wrapped around my brother as I lean my head against his shoulder, Hikaru presses a small kiss to my forehead. But aside from the small kiss Hikaru's intimacy wasn't there at all, he held me in almost limp arms and his body curved away from mine.

"I'm sorry Hika." I whispered. His nickname coming too naturally to me, and I could practically hear Hikaru's eyes widen. Hikaru's whole posture changed, his arms were wrapped around me in a sexual and protective embrace, his head dipped so that his lips were at my ear and he made it obvious that he had a slight erection, which poked at mine through our clothes.

I was in an awkward, sweet mood so Hikaru's new direction had me a little disoriented. But he froze, a smile placed on his lips. "Shh, Kao. Do you hear that?" There wasn't panic in my twin's voice but I couldn't help but go to withdraw from our embrace, and try to listen carefully to the space around us. Hikaru held me in place.

"No I don't hear anything." I answer, confused.

"Hmm? You don't hear anything?" Hikaru mused, he turned us around. "Can you hear anything now?" He withdrew from our hug and I could feel his eyes stare at my shaded figure. I listen hard; try to pick up on what Hikaru is saying.

"No I-AHH!" Hikaru tackled me, the bed squeaked beneath us as he shouted "IMMA GUNA GLOMP YA!" I could see Hikaru's big brilliant smile in the moonlight that slashed across the room in one silvery line from the window with a broken shade.

"…please do." I whispered, so that not even Hikaru could hear it.

**I felt like a softer mood now. A cute one. And I'd been planning on my sexy seme Hikaru to say 'Imma Guna Glomp Ya!' So here it is. Tell me if it was good, and tell me if you liked the half sweetness in Kaoru and Hikaru :) **

**Reviews are love XD**


	9. Familiarity and the Host Club

**Hey :) I DYED MY HAIR PURPLE! I hope you like this chappie XD**

**Kaoru POV**

Hikaru's hand caressed my cheek, pulling me to him as we sat in the limo riding to the new school I hadn't seen in a few days. "You smell good." Hika whispers and I lean away from him. Despite the utter urge to lean _into _him I don't, can't. Not now, not when I barely remember anything but know that I feel these weird emotions of love – wrong love – for my twin.

"You act weird." I say shooting Hikaru a droll look, the car pulls up to the front of the school. Hikaru stares at me with the same droll look, he moves out of the car and stands beside it waiting for me. "Thank you." I say to the driver who gives me an astonished look.

"Uh…uh have a good day at school sir." I nod back at him as he closes the door, and gets back in the car and drives away. Hikaru slings his bag over his shoulder and we walk up to the school block we are in. The difference with me and Hikaru on this walk is that Hikaru has his head high whereas I avert my gaze from every rich person who stares at us. – Basically everyone we pass. It's still all hyped that Hikaru found his twin.

"I'm making you join the host club." Hikaru said out of the blue, he didn't even look at me but kept his bored stare to the front. I stare at him like he's an idiot. _A host club? You gotta be fucking kidding me! That's the gayest thing I've heard since…ever! _

"The hell you are!" I protest, knowing that if my brother already proclaimed it he was going to make it happen. Hikaru slung his free arm over my shoulders, smiling demonically. I sigh.

"Listen, does the thought of ladies fawning over you seem like a bad thing?" _I thought you were gay…?_ I look to the side, then back again. Obvious answer.

"No…" That part sounded alright, but I hate tea, I hate being nice or smiling all the time. And I've seen those shows with the host clubs and the snotty nosed brats…not my type of thing.

"And you get free time off school, sometimes on vacations and stuff." Hikaru was making this host club shit sound a little interesting. "And anyway, I already told Tamaki you were joining, and he practically told the whole school." I groaned, despite the two points Hikaru pointed out I still didn't want to join.

"You're a dick…ya know that." I say, slumped over. Hikaru's arm slipped to around my waist teasingly. "Stop! Not 'ere you idiot!" I say warningly, not too loud but just enough to put the force of a whispered shout into my voice.

Hikaru ran his fingers up my side to my shoulders again, everywhere his fingers danced warm tingles shot out from. "Oh don't act like you don't like it dear brother." Hikaru bumps me with his slender hip and begins laughing.

Despite being his twin, I will not get his weird sense of humour. I ignore him as we walk into class, **(ok, I don't write Haruhi into this, it's not coz I don't like her its coz I find it hard to write her at all. She isn't my usual character, so yeah.)** We sit next to each other, ignoring the stares from the students around us. If this were my old school I would have punched them all in the face and told them to keep their eyes to themselves.

I hated being stared at.

Didn't like the pressure that came with people's eyes following my every move, almost willing me to do something stupid. I glared at a few choice people, who had been staring at me the first day I got here. They were probably catching up on lost time from the few days of hell I'd been put through, I shivered at the thought…began to feel dirty all over.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru's worried voice was close to my ear, his breath touching the back of my neck, sending pleasuring tingles through my body. The lingering feeling of being dirty created the sensation of needing to push Hikaru away, I flinched. "Kao?" Hikaru was right by my ear, his lips almost on the top of the skin.

"N-nothing." I said turning around raising an eyebrow. As I turned my butt began throbbing and I winced, Hikaru almost pounced worry in his beautiful big eyes.

"Don't lie to me Kaoru." I stared at Hikaru in astonishment, how the hell did he know I was lying? The creepy bastard.

"I'm not!" I protest, despite knowing that it won't work. Somehow knowing that the idiot in front of me knows me – weirdly and creepily – too well. Hikaru gives me a pointed look, staring at me with cold and yet so warm eyes, I sigh. "It's really nothing Hikaru, I promise." I whisper, leaning my head on his as if I were tired. Hikaru's eyes dart around the class – no one is really looking anymore – and he surprises me by lightly brushing his lips over my cheek.

_The hell he doin?_

I stare wide eyed at him but he smirks but stares ahead, at the teacher now walking into the room. I couldn't really remember what we had now, but I never really listened unless it was classes that I mutually enjoyed. I perked up a little as I recognised the weird pale teacher, who taught English, a small smile appearing on my lips as I pull out a notebook and pen.

On the board was 'POETIC TECHNIQUES' in English and kind of hard to actually get what it said. Hikaru turned to me, his eyes bored, he crossed his leg and leaned against the wall. "I have no clue to what the hell that says."

I cock my head, "you've been in school longer than I have…shouldn't you know a little bit more?" I ask tapping my pencil against the desk in time with a song playing in my head. _Shinkou by Jun Fukuyama._

"I'm hopeless in English…are you any good?" Hikaru looked back at the bored, I shrug in return. _Good enough to know what it says, baka. _I smile; well it was nice to know that not everything about us was all the same. From last night to this morning, Hikaru had been stealing some of my food saying he couldn't resist the spicy stuff that sat on my plate. I found myself punching his hand away several times.

"Dunnooo." I drawl out, scratching the desk with my pencil, only resulting with my pencil lead breaking and the utter annoyance of sharpening it. "Hikaru, sharpen my pencil for me." I fling the pencil over to his desk, completely ignoring the teacher who flung straight into the lecture of what poetic techniques were and how many different ways you could use some of the easier ones.

How poetic techniques had easy and hard was beyond me.

Hikaru stared at me but I kept my attention to the front, mocking his smirk as he grudgingly sharpens the pencil. He flicks it back; it bounces on the table and snaps again. I turn back to him, holding the pencil up so Hikaru could see the blunted end. "Uh oh, gotta sharpen it again now don't we Hika?"

I fling it onto his desk; he sneers at me and does the procedure again, this time placing the pencil on my desk. Near my elbow. So that when I reach for something a little further along my desk, the pencil falls. Breaking the third time in a few minutes, Hikaru groans. The thought of not even sharpening it not once crossing his mind.

I cock and eyebrow, "what ya waiting for dear bro?" I ask giving the pencil a pointed stare than looking back up at him, a drink bottle poised to my lips almost seductively. Hikaru's bottom lip trembles.

He repeats his little routine, and finds a spot without any hazardous zones where the pencil could fall or be broken, placed it in front of me in the middle of my desk in the crevice of my book.

He looked at me, smiling deviously. I smiled back, calmly and ever so slightly breaking the tip with my finger. Hikaru still didn't notice, but the teacher sure noticed our staring and obviously went to investigate.

"Well I know the implications surrounding the two of yours relationship, but I would appreciate if you kept the talking outside of my class room." I glared up at her through my fringe, the evillest look flashing dangerously in my eyes.

"Do you _really _know the 'implications' surrounding our relationship?" I hissed out, I seriously doubted that this sped of a teacher knew the hell I'd been through. Seriously doubted that she knew _anything _surrounding what has happened.

"Kaoru." Hikaru hissed at me, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"Well of course I do!" Retorted the teacher, I squinted at her. Searching.

"Watashi wa mada anata o shinjite inai." I say, staring up at her. Big eyes, innocence marring my expression as I stare at her with that fazed glassy look. It's how innocence appears to me, glassy, see through. No one is truly innocent. No, friggin, one. **(Google translate…hope its right.)**

There was the _fuck off _look in her eye, but all she did was wave a disinterested hand around. "Say that in English and I'll leave you alone like you want me to." The teacher expected me to get it wrong, like she knew I didn't stay in school like the law told me to.

But I knew how to say a lot of things in English, all thanks to watching stupid American shows and having to learn English to know what they were talking about. I found that learning English came easier than anything else. "I do not believe you, still." I say with all the arrogance I could muster, there was a flustered look in her face, but held to her promise and turned to go back to the rest of the class.

I turned back to Hikaru, forgetting the snapped pencil and instead actually going to talk. Because, there was nothing more in this world that I loved more than annoying teachers. "Hika…" I hissed between my teeth in a seductive pleasuring way. Hikaru turned his eyes to me.

"Yes my love?" He smiled devilishly, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't wanna stay here," I mock whined, his eyes peering into mine through his eyelashes and his beautiful fringe. "School is boring; please can we just go home?" I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out instinctively. Hikaru stares at me, a debate moving through his head.

"Fine."

XOXOX** (sleep deprivation, equals pencil scene…sorry)**

"Why didn't you call the limo dude?" I ask, "my feet hurt!" I whine leaning on Hikaru's shoulder. We had been walking for almost an hour now, and the look on Hika's face meant he didn't know where the hell we were.

"Because the limo dude would question us, because mum and dad secretly told him to keep track of how schooling is going and if it gets back to them that we skipped out on _most of school _then they'll be back…and that'll be a _problem."_ The way Hikaru said the last part sounded a little suspicious.

I looked at him; searching for anything different, anything that would give away why his voice went a little pitchy…something unidentifiable crossed his features. But it was just that, unidentifiable. And not helpful.

_Gonna paint it red, _

_Get inside ya head. _

My twin telepathy wasn't working; nothing was coming to my mind that seemed the least bit Hikaru. I cursed those damned rumours; my mind wasn't connected to Hikaru's in the least. Maybe it took a couple weeks to form. Again.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru's arm snaked around my waist, pulling me up close to him despite the looks we were attracting. Hikaru dropped his head to the space between my neck and shoulder, where his lips began to tickle the skin. His tongue showed up, licking my skin feverishly.

"Hikaru, stop." I hit him over the head, eyes turned as I glared at each eyeballing person directly. Pretending to mind their own business but I knew they were staring from the sides of their eyes, knew what they were thinking.

_Dirty inbred freaks._

I shook the notion from my mind, Hikaru stood up staring at me with a teasing smile in his eyes. I glared at him. "Kay, don't get ya knickers in a twist." Hika said, his cherry red lips turning up at the edges cutely, almost invitingly. _Damn fucking heart, stop hitting my ribs! _

It was beginning to sprinkle, rain hit the pavement lightly as dark grey clouds flew over the blue sky, making it darker than it was before. Dull. Hikaru's arm was still tightly wrapped around my waist, despite every so often trying to pry his fingers from my hip. We took cover under a crowded bus shelter, my feet were sore but Hikaru seemed jittery.

"What bus to catch?" Hikaru's eyes bored into the bus timetable, I stared at him as his eyes ran over the schedule.

"You've never ridden the bus before have ya?" I ask, almost snidely. I had been made to catch public transport since forever and my brother never had to…I was kind of envious.

Hikaru's head turned to me, an innocent look in his eyes as he pouted. "Don't tease me!"

"I'm not fucking teasing you! Move, where do ya wanna go?" Hikaru drew me closer so that we both stood in front of the rather large time table. Hikaru shrugged.

"Wanna go get lunch is all." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Turned to face the boy, who hadn't ever seen a bus timetable, gave him a _are-you-kidding-me?_ look before turning my head to the thingo again. "What!"

"Nothing Hika…absolutely nothing." I shook my head as I pointed to a bus number randomly, there were places all over the city we could go for lunch. All we needed was a bus and then I'd let Hikaru choose where to go.

"Actually…I don't wanna catch the bus now." Hikaru grabbed my hand and began dragging me away from the bus shelter. Where fat drops of ice cold water hit my face and nicely cleaned uniform. "Let's just walk around until we have to go to the host club." Hikaru was strong, I knew that but I was visibly resisting his pulling, wanting to go back to not being wet like a common street rat.

Then the words 'host club' caught me once more, "the hell Hikaru? You still going on about that damn host club?" I groan out, finally letting the strong idiot pull me to wherever he wanted.

"Yes! You are going to join." Then Hikaru stopped in his tracks, turning to meet me. "And anyway, you could spend more time with me instead of waiting at home for my great return." Hikaru pressed his slightly wet smiling lips to mine, his tongue dancing over my own lips.

I broke it, "or you could go to the host club and I can stay home eating and play video games on that big, beautiful, flat screen TV you have in that theatre you call a lounge room." Hikaru leans his forehead on mine.

"Why would I want you to be fucked by the TV instead of me?" He drawled out in an innocent tone, his eyes dancing with what I suspect a little girl would if she were being accused of a crime she had done but refused to admit it. I kissed him, hoping that if I somehow made him think I was going to let him win me over he would let me not join the host club. "Kao…you taste nice." Hikaru's eyes were still closed but a small smile held his beautiful lips.

I pressed my lips to his, this time out of pure lust instead of wanting my own way. "Hikaru…you're stupid."

XOXOX

"I hope we don't get food poisoning from this shit." Hikaru whines holding up some sort of bun we had bought in a shitty little bakery we found at the end of a street. I looked at him, the bread in my mouth as I chewed on it.

"If you ain't guna shut up I'll eat it." I spoke around the ok tasting sweet bread. Hikaru turned to me a delighted smile on his face, _why you looking at me like that? _I wanted to ask.

"Let me have some of yours Kaoruuuu…" Hikaru practically sang before taking the other end of the bread in his, beautiful mouth tore the rest off and…what I wanted so badly to hit him for dropped it on the ground and then attacked my mouth. He moved away, looked like he had accomplished something, I scowled at him.

"I wanted that." I huffed out disapprovingly, but all Hika did was wrap his arm around my shoulders and nipped the top of my ear.

"I can buy you a thousand, baby." I gave him a bored look.

"What if I wanted _that _one…hmm?" _What if it were you who had been bitten off and spat out, to where someone said there were a thousand of you I could pick from…what then? _I couldn't help the sickening feel in my stomach after that one thought passed through my head.

Hikaru shrugged, we were close to the school now. Hikaru had been serious about coming back for this damned host club. He hadn't so much as talked me into it, but had pulled the 'auction' thing on me again.

I was never going to live that down.

We were walking through the silent halls; school didn't get out for another ten minutes. I followed Hikaru, walking through hall after hall of the massive school, walking up elaborate stairs and coming to a rather long very quiet hall. The door Hikaru stopped at was marked _Music Room 3._

_They have a host club in a _music _room? _

Hikaru walked in like he owned the place, no one was there as to be expected. But walking in, and seeing no instruments in sight seemed a little weird. Seeing as it was a music room, shouldn't it have, I dunno, music instruments? There were tables set up, a room off to the side and several massive windows lining the opposite side of the room. And a lot of the things were a pinkish colour…_what a girly school_.

Hikaru sat at one of the windows, a bored expression on his face. I was still staring at the things around me that seemed a little abnormal for a music room. "Kaoruuuu…my precious baby!" Hikaru's teasing voice touched the air and I turned my now bored looking eyes to him. Hikaru patted his lap.

"You're kidding right?" I crossed my arms watching the mirror image smirk and shake his head, still patting his lap.

"I'll fuck you senseless tonight if you dooon't." I rolled my eyes at his seemingly endless happy mood when it came to sex.

"Not like you not going to anyway." Despite acting off standish I went over to him anyway, Hikaru grabbed me and pulled me to him, his lips already on mine. Asking for entrance with that tantalizing tongue. I opened my mouth to him, his tongue running feverishly over my own, awakening me and soon enough we were battling for dominance.

_I…Love…_

I stopped the thought before it worked up enough courage to finish. Hikaru was rubbing my butt as he won the fight, his fingers massaging me through my pants, and before long I could feel the warmth run to my cock.

I pull away, a string of saliva coming away with our parting lips. I was panting a little, and Hikaru's fingers were still moving, running down the crack from the outside of my pants. His other hand palming my awakening dick, building up the heat and pleasure.

"Hikaru…you gotta stop…" I breathed out, his lips pressed down on my own again moving so that it was sloppy, puppy kisses. He sucked on my bottom lip, tongue moving along it as he slowly clamped down on my tender skin with his teeth. "Nnyah." I moaned into his mouth as his palming became slower and more agonising. His hand on my ass now slipping into the confines of my pants, a slender finger running down the crack and lightly touching the pliant skin of my hole.

I leaned my head on Hikaru's shoulders. Willing his hand on my burning cock to move a little faster, to release the straining pants so that he could get me off. Hikaru's teeth nipped at my ear, his tongue running over the skin causing pleasurable shivers to run through my heating body. "Kaoru." He whispered into my ear, his lips moving downward, sucking on my skin.

"Nnn, Hika…" I mumbled, pressing up to him, my own hands falling to his erection. A smile appearing on my lips as I found he was as hard as I was. "Lookie here…hmm." I groaned out as Hikaru pushed a finger into the tight ring of muscle at my ass.

Then the bell went.

We both groaned in annoyance, we parted Hikaru smoothing out my hair as I did to him. He leaned into me giving me a small kiss, I wanted to continue but this stupid host club was going to get in the way. "See, if we just went home we could have continued." I spoke with a little disappointment in my voice, Hikaru smiled.

"Nope…we'll have all night to do this, Kao." I mocked him, shaking my head and whining. Hikaru kissed me again, before the doors flew open and a prancing blonde jumped into the room. Violet eye lighting up at the site of us.

"What up boss." Hikaru said a mocking smile on his lips; I looked at the blonde, who was accompanied by a black haired evil looking guy.

"SO IT IS TRUE!" The blonde smiled as his voice hit the air, I stared at him drolly. "…Which one is which?" The blonde sauntered up to us, putting a hand to his chin as he side stepped around us.

"I'm Kaoru this ones the idiot." I say cocking me head is if to get a better look at the blonde. "And you are?"

"Tamaki Suoh!" Said blonde bowed deeply and then straightened, pointing a finger and winking, "but, call me king!" Hikaru and I – in perfect sync – tilted our heads.

"Not a chance." I was a little freaked out at how we had said that in unison, Hikaru wrapped an arm around my shoulders smirking. "Anyways boss, came up with a place for Kaoru yet?" I wanted to say that I didn't even wanna be in the club, and as two more people came the sudden urge to run out was growing.

The two new occupants was a very tall raven haired guy who looked a little scary, but on his shoulders as a petit blonde who looked around the age of 5 or 6. _Why the hell's and elementary school kid with a guy like THAT! _

"Well…" Tamaki looked me up and done, his eyes moving in between me and my brother. You two are identical…and…So from now on you should try to perfect the whole two-in-one Hitachiin brothers act. But you mustn't forget that you're also independent beings with your own personalities. And while you're doing that, I'll keep bugging you until I can tell you apart." The blonde seemed satisfied with his evaluation of 'where to place' me.

"Whatever the hell that means." I said, my eyes on the door staring at it in longing.

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a beautiful sounding voice. "Tetsu to hagane de tsukure, tsukure, tsukure. Tetsu to haga…" The voice trailed off, and my eyes caught ones I had seen too many times before. Her beautiful voice familiar, I stared, mouth agape.

"Hey Aoi." Hikaru said from beside me, I stared at one of my best friends. She wasn't in uniform, well the school uniform. She was still in her usual get up, a jumper like top that was three sizes too big and slipped over her shoulder, a bright green singlet underneath and mini shorts that looked like there used to be real jeans by the uneven cut and the strips coming from the severed leg holes. Her bright purple eyes stared at me her own mouth slightly open, an apple in hand. Her hair hung slightly wet around her face and was cut to her elbows but slightly curled around the ends, a full white with a few cyan blue streaks.

"K-Kaoru?" Her excited tone made a smile crack over my stunned expression, "where the hell have you been? Life was getting boring without you, hun." The menacing look in Aoi's violet eyes brought back a sense of familiarity, and I almost thanked whoever was looking out for me that they brought the closest person to me here.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Hikaru's arm dropped from my shoulder and he stared at us with astonishment. Tamaki and the other three were silent; Aoi came further into the room.

Aoi rolled her eyes, "nooo, I just call everyone Kaoru to see if it's really their name." She says her usual smirk twisting her perfect red lips. She takes a bite from the apple. "So what happened?"

I looked at Hikaru, he looked back. We just stared at each other, almost a silent conversation going on. His eyes telling me not to tell and my trust and unromantic love for Aoi deciding for myself. "I'll tell ya later."

Aoi took a step closer, peering into my eye. Searching for a little trigger, after so many years of her living next door to me, going to the same school and sleeping over, she knew how to read me. A little too well. "Want the rest of my apple?" She asks smiling, a hand offering the apple as she straightens and turns back to the rest of the room's occupants.

They begin to, what I suspect is setting up. "How do you know her?" Hikaru leaned into me, biting the apple in my hand. I take the second bite.

"She lived next door to me when I was in Yokohama." I supplied, and then something occurred to me. "Wait, how do you guys know her?" If she knew Hikaru and me, and yet living far away from my brother…it was a little suspicious.

"She's known Tamaki for ages. And she wanted to see the host club so, yeah she's been just dropping by ever since. She's not a customer but she does help out sometimes." Aoi…helping out? Now that sounds wrong.

"Does she get anything in return?" My friend is devious; she draws in unsuspecting people with her charm and then turns out to be the devil.

"Hunny lets her have cake, Mori teaches her how to fight. Kyoya helps with physics, and Tamaki is her friend so she doesn't expect anything from him and I let her try on our mother's newest clothing line." Hikaru pauses, "Aoi gets much more than what she works for." There was the Aoi I knew, familiar feelings back in place. I smiled.

"Yeah…she's quite _persuasive." _But something wasn't right either. Why wouldn't Aoi tell me that I had a look alike? Let alone keep that from for however long this host club was running. "Did she ever tell you about me?" I asked curiously, staring at the people who ran the host club. "And the people you just mentioned, who are they?"

I should probably know who I'm in a club with before actually joining the club. "Mori-senpai, tall scary looking one. Hunny-senpai, short blonde who loves sweets holding the pink bunny. Kyoya, the black haired glasses wearing guy. Tamaki, the king." My brother pointed to them. "And no, she never told me. Guessing she never told you…"

I shook my head, and then the doors were pushed open for the third time.

And a stream of overly pretty girls filled the room; Hikaru dragged me over to a table. And I guess the host club was in session.

XOXOX

And by the end of it, I felt kind of exhausted. Aoi had left part way through but was back with two boxes by the end of it. "What's in the boxes?" She handed one to Hunny who smiled.

"Cake…" She said opening the lid to the box she had left. She drew a finger across the icing of a large chocolate cake. Licking off the icing, before plonking down in the seat opposite us. "Never took you for a host Kaoru." An elegant eyebrow was lifted a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, neither did I." I spoke icily, directing the ice to Hikaru. He waved a hand, dismissing my coldness. Aoi laughed her laugh beautiful and melodic and something I hadn't heard in ages. I felt happy then. "Aoi…" She made a 'hmm-ing' noise in response. "How come you never told me about someone who looked exactly like me?" I knew her response before it came, a smile twisted her lips and she peered up at me through long lashes.

"Hi-mit-su." I sighed at her sweet voice but ulterior motives. I looked up and gave her big puppy dog eyes, my bottom lip shaking. "Naw, Kaoru that's unfair." Aoi gave me the expression back before turning in her chair.

The girls were gone and the host club was packing up, Tamaki turned to face us and made his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Our plane leaves at ten tomorrow, remember." I turned to face Hikaru, who smiled. Kyoya began to speak as Tamaki's mouth fell open but his words seemed to freeze. "The limo will be at your houses at eight so be ready." Tamaki nodded as if he had said it himself.

"Hikaru?" I turned to him, he shrugged.

"We'll be going to Australia for the holidays, which starts on Friday but the host club is able to go for its club activities. Or what not. I already got you a passport so don't worry about that." Aoi put a foot up on the table, admiring her black converses.

"I'll be coming Kaoru so don't threat." She said giggling like a little girl. "Tamaki invited me, and I haven't been to Australia in ages. Oh and I know you'll like it there." I sighed at Aoi's reassurance, if she was with me then something was bound to happen, but at least I knew she had the skills to get out of it.

Like all those times before…

I smile at the thought.

XOXOX

Hikaru thrust into me his mouth hot on the back of my neck, his hand pumping my dick as the pleasurable feelings fly from every nerve ending in my body. His cock throbbing inside me, he thrusts back in after pulling out. His tongue licking up my back as he begins to push in and out in a fast and hard rhythm.

He grabs my leg and turns me over, his mouth hungry on mine as we both pant, moan and groan into each other's wet steamy mouths. "Oh god Hikaru!" I shout my arms wrapping around his neck pulling him even closer to me, he pulls out for a second and pushes his full length in. He continues this while drawing his thumb over the slight of my dick, and then rubbing up my length.

I moan, arching my back up into him. His fingers run over an extremely sensitive part of the bass of my penis, and I shoot seed all over his hand. A few minutes later Hikaru comes inside me. Hiss liquid coating my insides. He moans before pulling out, collapsing next to me and pulling me to his chest.

He licks off the sperm still on his hand, I can feel his seed crawling out of my ass and running down my thigh to embed itself in the sheets of the bed. _We'll have to clean that before tomorrow at 8. _

"Wanna go another round Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice is taunting, his lips right near my ear as his hand goes down to my cock. Rubbing me all the right ways, his own dick rubbing against my leg.

"Nyah…Hika, we are going to Australia tomorrow. We can do it all night there…and…ahhh…" Hikaru's hand found my asshole, probing it with a finger, his tongue licking my neck. "…we need to…" I tried to supress a groan as the finger finally went into my asshole, moving slowly and making it hard to think. "Get to sleep…"

Hikaru starting nibbling on my pert nipple, my thoughts becoming a non-existent thing. I tried to wriggle from his grip but he kept me from moving away. Another digit entered my hole; hitting my prostate and creating a low growl erupt from my throat. Hikaru chuckled, "now that was a request for another round." I could hear the smile in his voice, another slick, wet coated finger made its way in.

Hikaru kissed my nipple before moving to the next one, his free hand left my cock and starting pinching the nipple that had been left alone. But my dick began to weep and feel neglected…trying to push Hikaru's head down so that he would get to the real situation. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it now too. "F-fine...FUCK ME!" I practically shouted at him.

**Ok, first things first. I OWN AOI! No doubt about it, I own her. She's mine; I created her with this devious brain so she is fully mind to manipulate. And also, I like how she's going to fully twist the story. Thank you to MeekyMangaMonster. Who loves the idea of the sexy twins in Aussie? Shirtless sexy devils :) yeah that's right. Ok TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! AND TELL ME IF ADDING AOI MADE IT BETTER…YEPPERS. **


	10. The fuck you

**Well I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter :( but eh, I'm excited to write this one. So I actually did my homework, haven't read much manga or watched much anime and am aiming to complete this soon! Get ready for some smecks (sex) :) OH AND I HAVE A GOAL FOR THE NEXT 3 CHAPS; MY REVIEWS WILL BE UP IN THE 60'S…I'LL BE ECSTATIC IF THEY ARE! I'm usually happy if my goals are reached and when I'm happy it means faster chapters XD**

**Kaoru POV**

"Wakey, wakey!" Aoi's voice froze my unconsciousness and tore me from the silent glory of sleep. _Stupid early morning girl. _I couldn't help but think, almost smiling at how normal it was for her to come into my room at the crack of dawn, tear open my curtains and shake me awake.

But I could feel Hikaru beside me, his warmth still pressing up against me. He was still half asleep, grumbling about stupid light and new curtains. I lift my head slightly to see a smiling white headed Japanese/Australian girl pounce onto the bed. Landing in between the tight squeeze of me and Hikaru.

"Get up you two! Limo's outside!" She raised an eyebrow at me, and I remembered my naked-ness and how Aoi was actually a girl. She was still smiling, with that evil glint rocketing through her happy expression. She tapped on Hikaru's head.

Hikaru's eyes peeled open and quickly shut, "shut the god damn curtains, baka!" He rolled over and hid his face in a pillow.

"I'll tear off this blanket and drag you out of this bed if you don't get up; in T-minus 10. 9. 8. Blah. Blah. 3…I seriously hope you guys aren't naked!" It dawned on her, ever since the age fifteen came around I usually started wearing boxers to bed, and even then I wouldn't get up in my half naked glory when she came into my room. "Oh GOD YOU ARE! Aren't you!"

She got off the bed, and walked out, "and get some bloody pants on!" She slammed the door closed, Hikaru sat up and sleepy grin on his face.

"You think she knows?" He turned his head to me; I still lay on the pillow staring up at my gorgeous brother. I shrug, with the Aoi – who could possibly be the devils side kick or Gods prodigy – you never know what could trigger her gag reflex, if she has one, or what could bring on her boisterous happiness.

"Not quite sure." I admitted, and as I turned my gaze to the door I felt Hikaru's naked body press up against me. His hand teasingly running up and down my bare chest, his fingers splayed and rubbing my skin in the best possible way! "Nyah…Hika, we gotta get ready! Mmm, stooooopppp!" I pushed his hand away, and sat up. Admittedly I was a little conscious of my nakedness and felt Hika's eyes on me, but he'd seen it all already.

"No fun." He complained crawling over to me, wrapping his warm, safe arms around me. "I love you…" He kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into him. His words making me smile, _I…think I love…_I couldn't bring myself to even think the words that would set the whole world to shame.

"I know…but we gotta get ready. Aoi will probably eat the house out if we leave her alone." Despite being one of the skinniest girls I know she eats more than a teenage boy, or three teenage boys. It was a wonder where she stored it all; I turned my head to look at Hikaru who had suddenly gone still. "Hika…?"

"Something about her knowing about us just doesn't…seem right." He pauses, looking at me; I got rather defensive when people spoke about the girl who hadn't judged me at all, and who had befriended me without actually knowing anything at all about me. Well, we were at that age that if you played together you became best friends forever. "Don't get me wrong Kaoru, I like Aoi but…it's a little suss that even though she's known us for so and so years, she didn't tell either of us. I mean…I'd gone on about a twin brother for ages, and frankly…your little friend was the one who got me access to that little illegal auction."

Aoi…knew?

**XOXOX**

I didn't act any different around Aoi but I definitely felt different knowing that Aoi had directed Hikaru into the club I had been sold at. It was a little suspicious, and knowing what Aoi could get up to, I wasn't quite sure what had happened. We sat in the limo, Aoi talking dramatically with Tamaki, Hikaru sat beside me head on my shoulder and the others quietly chatting. The only real noise was from the host and the 'rebel'.

"Kaoru quit shaking your leg. It's annoying." Hikaru murmured against my shoulder, I had absentmindedly started shaking my leg agitatedly, and it was moving Hikaru up and down.

"Oh, sorry Hika." I said, still staring out the window. _Australia…desserts and kangaroos…wow fun. _I didn't really know what Australia was like, only that Aoi's father was Australian and she loved it more than anything. She didn't talk about the place all that much and I never really cared much about the world to look up anything. I just went off what the stereotypes said.

The limo pulled up, and the whole check in shit became a blur to me. It's boring-ness becoming nothing as I went through the regular procedures. Hikaru had my passport, that passport I had never known about until last night. Kind of creepy if you ask me.

It was all a blur, until I sat in the aeroplane seat, Hika beside me smiling like a little kid on Christmas. "Unhappy I see." I say mock-sympathy; Hikaru rolled his beautiful eyes and waved my sarcasm away with his hand.

"Australia's beautiful." He says smiling, and now that Hikaru had confirmed Australia's awesomeness along with Aoi I was actually anticipating the arrival at said country. The boisterous girl jumped into the seat in front of us, and ignoring the flight attendants menacing scowl directed at the beautiful girl, kneeled on the seat looking over at us.

"Sup~" She drawled out the P and landed on an A at the end of the word, that spark of evilness as bright as ever.

"Nothin." Hikaru and I said in perfect sync, our voices sound the same and creeping me out. Maybe this twin telepathy thing was working its magic more than before.

"That's boring." She smiled raising an eyebrow; I rolled my eyes at her. Hikaru's voice in the back of my head, a warning voice following it right after. I couldn't help but feel guilt as I stared at Aoi, the only person who hadn't betrayed me, and now…?

"What can ya do on a plane?" A snort came from Hikaru, and I looked at him. I can see a half smirk from Aoi, _does she know?_

"Ohhh, plenty of things…" A sly note in Aoi's voice leads me to her knowing or, she was trying to get something out of us by pretending to know something. It was something she could do too easily, and it seemed Hikaru picked up on it.

"Oh Aoi, please enlighten us." Hikaru's smile was as sly as Aoi's, their eyes calculating and their next moves not so much planned out but relying on what the other does.

Then as if a button on a remote was flicked, Aoi tilted her head smiling brightly and said with a cherry voice "terrorising the people around us!" Aoi turned around and sat down, her white and blue hair flowing as she bounced on the nice first class seats.

**XOXOX**

My back was pressed against the toilet door, Hikaru's hand stroking my blood engorged cock. His tongue slicing over my left nipple as his other hand kneads my ass, a finger sliding in and out of my hole. Curling inside and then coming out, my mind glazing over with the pleasure Hikaru was giving to me. His ground his clothed erection against mine, his thumb sliding over the slit of my cock, I mewl tossing my head back against the door.

"Hikaru…when I said I needed…to…go…AH!" Hikaru bit down on my pert nipple, his teeth painful pinching the pink sensitive skin, "nyah! Huh…toilet, I really meant I NEEDA PEE!" I got out before Hikaru could make me moan with his quick strokes and another digit inserted into my needy hole.

I bucked my hips into his hand, "hold it in." Hikaru groaned against my chest, his tongue drawing salivary lines into my chest and stomach. His hot mouth already moving down to my groin, kisses around the skin but his mouth never once moving to my dick. His hand still going its hard and fast movements my climax coming. The need to pee and to come rising.

"Shh, someone could hear you." He stopped and stood up fully, I collapsed against the door as his finger moved out of my ass. Hikaru smirked, and moved closer, taking off my shirt and pushing my pants down further. "Turn around, love." I did as he said, knowing that the faster I moved the faster I could come.

I bent over, standing on tip toes and extending my vulnerable ass. Turning my head to Hikaru with half lidded eyes, "please Hika…hurry." I moaned out, shaking my ass a little, Hika puts his hands on my hips spreading my cheeks. He pushes into me, and we both moan out.

"God, Kao, you feel SOOO good!" Hikaru moans out, I grunt back, I squeeze around him and he moans even louder. He pulls out a little and pushes in further than before. I mewl out, my head knocking against the door as my breath comes harder than before.

Hikaru's hand releases his death grip on my hip and moves around to clasp my dick, returning to pumping it again. He thrusts into my again and again, I could feel his climax coming as mine was.

"Hika…I…I'm going to come."

"Ye-yeah! So am I!" He breathed out, thrusting his whole length into me and coming as he calls my name. I come a few seconds later grunting as Hika pulls out, come running from my hole and down my leg. Hikaru grabs me and turns me around; he holds me and kisses me. "I love you!" He grounds his warm dick against mine before pulling his and my pants up and doing our shirts up.

He kisses me lightly again, "I really do love you Kao." He leans his forehead against mine giving me a meaningful look.

"I love me too." I say smiling, pressing up to him and kissing me to.

Then the voice over said we were landing soon and we had to sit back down and wait. But my ass kinda hurts, and the thought of sitting down is kinda painful already.

"Come on baby." Hikaru says leading me out of the bathroom and back to our seats. It'll be around about 4 in the afternoon in Australia. We were staying at The Hilton, a very expensive hotel at the rocks.

**XOXOX**

"I wanna go shopping tomorrow." Aoi says as she leans on Tamaki who agrees with her, a bright smile on the blondes face. Hikaru groans, saying something about the beach. While Hunny and Mori talk and Kyoya stands next to Tamaki going over the room keys and other things. I stood staring at the glassy, classy expensive hotel around me.

"Why not the beach? It's better than shopping." Hikaru says looking at the two who were planning on all the stores they would visit, the two stare at Hikaru.

"We have the beach for two weeks; I wanna go shopping before I forget the people I need to buy stuff for." Aoi says putting her hands on a suitcase.

"We have the shops for two weeks too!" Hikaru says exasperatedly. Tamaki and Aoi shrug, and then go back to planning. Hikaru turns to me with a not so happy look, "she gets clothes from mum and yet she still wants to shop."

"She doesn't give a shit about the clothes; she likes the food and the shoes, and more of the food." I say grabbing my bag and turning toward the black clade Kyoya. "What room are Hika and I in?" Kyoya doesn't even look up as he hands us a key.

"Get some rest, we'll meet here tomorrow." Hikaru grabs his bag and snatches my own bag from my hands. **(Ahaha there are rooms called 'Twin Deluxe Room' Ahaha couldn't help but laugh at that)**

"Come Kao –" Hikaru started with an evil smirk.

"Wait, can't we go to the Imax tonight? The movie Contagion is playing!" Aoi said holding her iPhone as she looks at Tamaki, puppy dog eyes and a pouting trembling bottom lip. Tamaki's violet blue eyes look at Aoi, a tiredness in them but no one could resist those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…Kyoya can you get the tickets?" There are something in Kyoya's eyes, something that conflicted. Affection and annoyance smashing in the depths of those dark eyes.

"Ok." He looked up at the blonde who was already talking to Aoi, Kyoya's gaze lingered on the blonde a little longer than would be expected of a friend. "Ok, we have the tickets, it's on at seven tonight. So go to your rooms now." Kyoya grabbed the back of Tamaki's shirt and dragged him off with a stone cold face; Aoi stood their mouth open mid-sentence ended.

"Well see ya then…" She looked kinda confused as she turned away, looking at the number on her key card. She walks off, waving to me before the lift doors close.

"We have five hours, Kaoru." I turn around, a raised eyebrow to my brother.

"Do you think Kyoya likes Tamaki?" I ask knowing the look that Kyoya had, I may have been seeing things but I don't think so.

"Eh, maybe." He says before grabbing my hand and dragging me off.

We made it to the room, and Hikaru attacked me then. The door crashed open, his lips sucking on my neck and creating a dark purple hickey. The door closed as Hika and I were left sprawled on the floor; my shirt came off as Hikaru ground his erection into my lower stomach, a moan erupting form both of our throats. Hikaru's tongue drew across my own lips, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip. I open my mouth wide asking for him to just venture into my mouth and make me feel all warm.

Hikaru pulled my pants off forcefully and threw them away, his mouth moved down over my jaw, his hands grabbing at my ass. I grabbed Hikaru and rolled over, kissing my way down his neck and sucking on his Adams apple, and then bit down hard on it. Hikaru groaned running his fingers through my hair and tugging on it a bit. I tore his shirt off, and kissed down to his right nipple, my other hand on his left nipple, I swirl my tongue around the pink tuft of skin Hikaru moans and tugs harder on my hair.

I smirk and bite down a little on his nipple before pinching the other one. I move my spare hand to his pants and push down the clothing, releasing Hikaru's large pulsing erection. I kiss down to his dick, sucking on his skin as I go down. Leaving a trail of wetness down to his cock.

"Nnn, Kao-Chan, just suck!" Hikaru pushes my head down to his weeping shaft. I hold the pulsating erection in my hands and look at Hikaru who stares at me with lust filled eyes. I kiss the head of Hikaru's dick, and he lets out a shaky breath, tilting his head back. I lick off the pre cum and swirl my tongue around the head, I lick up his whole shaft smiling at his shaky moans.

I take him in my mouth, and then the memories of those two or three days with that gross man came to mind. I release Hikaru trying not to feel disgusted with the memory.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Hikaru looks at me, and I give him a seductive and forced smile. Lick his full length, "nothing Hika." I suck and moan around him and in a few seconds he comes in my mouth. I swallow it, and kisses the inside of his legs as Hikaru sits up.

"I Love you." He whispers pulling me up and onto his lap, lining himself up and then thrusting up into me. I arch my back and press into Hikaru more, kissing the side of his neck as he sicks on my chest. Making another dark purple and blue mark.

He bounces me on his lap, his dick swallowed completely by me as we both moan into each other. His heat touching everywhere inside me, as he comes for the second time in a few minutes. He closes his hand around my own weeping and deprived cock. I can feel it rise, and I come in his hand. He smirks and licks off the white sticky stuff.

Hikaru holds me, and then finally pulls out, releasing his own white sticky liquid. And we move to the bed for a repeat, this time Hikaru takes my dick in his mouth his mouth does things I could never imagine was possible, and he has me coming in record time.

"Nyah, Hikaru!" I moan out as he shoves his once again erect cock. Coated in saliva and sperm, moving in and out of me quickly, and hard. He grips my dick painfully hard; I mewl out dropping my head to his shoulder. Biting down on his shoulder and clawing at his back, he tightens his grip as I bite down harder and begins to stroke me as painfully hard as he is pounding me.

We come at the same time, mine going over the bed and our chests and his shotting up inside me. I can feel it coat my insides and run down the walls of my skin only to run out when Hikaru pulls out for the second time just then.

We continue until my body can't take it, and we collapse against the bed. The mess on the bed needing to be cleaned but just for now, not a bother. "Hikaru…I think…I…Lo…like you too." Hikaru rolls over a smirk on his mouth.

"What were you going to say before like Kaoru?" Hikaru said tauntingly, his smirk growing bigger as he presses up next to me.

"I was going to say like, but I was regaining my breath!" I tried to cover up, as Hikaru just rolled his eyes and smiled light heartedly.

"Your cute." He says running his hand through my hair and then drew his fingers down my cheek. I leaned into his warm touch and closed my eyes. "Well you may like me but I love you."

Hikaru sat up, pulling me with him. I look down seeing our nakedness, and Hikaru's stiffy. "Oh Hika…do you need some relief." A small barely there blush crept onto Hikaru's cheek. He huffed and looked away; I took the initiative and leaned down. Showering the erection with kisses, before taking him in my mouth fully and swirling my tongue around his cock. Humming and sucking hard on his now weeping with pre cum, dick.

Then the door swung open and a happy over the top voice broke the moaning and groaning sounds. "COME ON GUYS WE A…" Aoi stood at the door shock panted on her face. She shook her head and Hikaru and I spring apart, "…I am going to leave it to you two!" She turned around completely stunned and walked out, and before closing the door she called out "you should probably think about locking this." Pointing to the door with a squinting look.

The door slammed.

Hikaru and I stared at each other in astonishment. "Hi-Hikaru…? What we guna do?" I asked worried, my best friend just saw me giving head to my _twin brother. _With drying white shit on the bed!

_Oh god…Aoi…oh Jesus please help me._

"Act like that didn't happen…I guess." He says shrugging, "and I think we should get dressed and get down to the lobby…?" My gut plummeted, would Aoi hate me now? I had been friends with her for ten or so years. And she had just seen…_that._

I pulled on some underwear and my pants, got out a new shirt and pat my hair down so I didn't have sex hair. Hikaru wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out the door, locking it on the way out in a too obvious way. "Maybe we should have thought of locking it…" I said staring at Hika; he smiled rolling his eyes and patting my ass.

The rest of the host club and a laughing Aoi stood near the entrance to the hotel, Hikaru and I walked over to them. "Great let's go!" Tamaki clapped our shoulders and pushed us out the door smiling. Aoi gave me a sinister smile and a raised eyebrow, "so fire top wanna tell me how long you and mirror have been 'ahhh'-ing?" She made a thrusting motion and laughed the fact that she was calling me 'fire top' due to my orange hair, meant she wasn't angry or disgusted with me. I blew a sigh of relief. "Hmm?"

"Eh, some time." I say pulling on her hair that was pulled up in a messy pony tail. She pushes me away and gives me a side glance, that sinister look in her eye, always some sort of evil look despite all the cheery façade she shows.

That look makes the suspicion about my dear friend grow.

A limo pulls up to the curb; Tamaki grabs Aoi's hands and pulls her into the limo with a smile, saying something about how beautiful Aoi looked under the lights of the hotel. I saw the annoyance on Kyoya's face as he watched the blonde openly flirt with Aoi. And I couldn't help feel a little aggravated with the blonde flirting with Aoi. I felt this whenever dirt bags – not that the blonde was, it was just instinct – tried to hit on Aoi, I hated it.

Kyoya got into the car, following him were the two cousins and then Hikaru and me. "Kao-Chan do you like cake?" The short blonde haired boy holding a plush pink bunny leaned forward with a bright smile and two big chocolaty eyes as bright as the kid's happy smile.

"Yeah, sometimes." I say with a shrug.

"What's your favourite?" The blonde smiled even wider if possible and I smiled back.

"Chocolate, to suru?" I reply, my manners – the few manners my fake mother taught me when I actually listened to her – coming into effect.

"Strawberry. I love, love, love strawberry cake!" The blonde began to rant about cakes and sweets; he talked until the limo stopped. Barely letting me get in a few words, or even one.

We piled out onto the side of the street next to a very tall building. I stared up at it, the rest of the kids not really caring for how big and extravagant this movie theatre was. God we have nothing like this in Japan.

"Come on Kao." Hikaru grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs; I could hear Aoi laugh and turned to glare at her. She snickers, and mouths 'you love me' as she walks next to Tamaki. Tamaki talking, but he knows she isn't listening and from there he tried to get her attention back. "So I'm taking it Aoi doesn't think we are gross?"

"No thank god." I say smiling.

**XOXOX**

The movie was good, and in your face like it was supposed to be. When they said it was 3D they meant it, it wasn't like a normal 3D movie in a normal cinema this was surreal and came at you so it felt like you were going to be squashed by something that wasn't real. And the sound made it even better, loud but better.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Aoi said as she practically skipped out of the cinema, in her purse was the big goggle like glasses used for the 3D-ness. We were supposed – and by supposed I mean, had to – put them back but she didn't want to, and even though a buzzer type sound went off as she carried them passed the door no one stopped her.

But as we left I couldn't help the feeling of being _watched. _That gut wrenching feeling that couldn't help me turn my head and look in all the shadows. "Can we go to late night shopping? Now that I have you guys out, can't we?" Aoi smiled.

"I don't mind if we go." Tamaki said looking towards Kyoya who shrugs his agreement, an annoyance flittering over his stoic expression.

Hunny and Mori agreed, and soon we were following the happy Aoi. "Hey fire top you haven't tasted these have ya." Aoi turned around to face me, holing up a bag of red little lollies. "Their called red hots, their kinda…hot" she shook her head at the name and her description. "But I know ya like that type of food and so smoshed it in with lollies."

"Just buy them." I said, I knew that she just wanted to spend money on food. Or just spend her money, like any girl really. I watched as Aoi picked other sweets out and paid for them, but I could still feel someone watching me.

I turned around, looking across to the store opposite us, and to the brightly lit hall lined with other stores. And still, no one seemed like they were watching me. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"What's up fire top?" Aoi came up beside me, Hika came up beside her and looked at me with a questioning look. I shook my head, "nothing."

"Then come on, we don't have long until the book store closes up and I'm getting sick of you always playing video games instead of opening your mind to the greater things in this world!" Aoi made a pose "that's right, I can be insightful-ish!"

Tamaki and Kyoya had gone off into another shop, Kyoya literally dragging Tamaki with him as the blonde wanted to stay with Aoi. Mori took Hunny to the hotel, at the first sign of tiredness from the small blonde boy.

Aoi took us to the book store, a feeling of eyes following my every move still shook me up. "Hey guys, can we go to the hotel now?" I ask looking around a little worried now, ever since I had stepped out of the cinema I felt like I was being followed…and after the past week's events I don't so much like that feeling.

"Yeah, let me just call Tamaki to get the limo." She flipped open her phone and began talking, in a few minutes Tamaki was bounding his way over to us. A droll faced Kyoya in his wake. "We all set?" She asked and Tamaki nodded a hand outstretched.

"Why princess would I give you nothing less? For you are the beautiful mermaid who sheds lights to the sea of loneliness! The sinful goddess who taught me about the forbidden fruit!" Tamaki threw his arms around the confused looking Aoi, Kyoya raised an eyebrow but said nothing about Tamaki's overactive-ness.

"Yeah whatever you went on about is kinda offending, you see mermaids are ship wreckers who take pleasure and food sources from men who succumb to their beauty and vain-ness. And a sinful goddess would be killed instantly by the people around her, or she would be damned to hell." Tamaki stared at Aoi stunned.

"You turned something so beautiful into hell." Tamaki said exasperated, but a light for Aoi shone through his astonishment.

"That's my job sweets." She patted the blonde on the shoulder, her sign of telling him to get his arms away so she could walk. He moved back to Kyoya in what seemed like a state of saddened shock. But a small smile touched his lips as she called him 'sweets.'

Someone came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders, I turned around making to hit the person, but when I caught the colour of the person's hair I stopped mid hit. "Oh Jesus, Hikaru don't friggin scare me!"

"Whoa, Kao, why are you so jumpy?" Hikaru looked at me a concerned look in his beautiful golden brown eyes. I shrugged, Hikaru wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we began to follow the three ahead of us.

"Just got this weird feeling that someone's _watching _me…" I said, my voice becoming hollow. Hikaru looked at me, a sort of worried look in his eyes. I shook my head, "it's ok Hikaru, I'm probably just being ya know paranoid or what not." Hikaru didn't stop the worried look in his eye but he nodded.

The limo ride was actually quiet, not even Aoi talked. But that was probably due to her being half asleep against the window. Tamaki was more than thrilled to have to carry her to her room, even though I had offered to do it. Kyoya frowned when Tamaki told me to just go to my room and not worry about it.

Hikaru locked the door this time, smiling. "Wanna get back to where we left off?" He asked a smile lighting his features, I raised an eyebrow at him and dropped to my knees. The gut feeling left a little but I still felt like someone was looking.

Even though we were high up in a locked room with the curtains drawn.

I unzipped Hikaru's pants and pulled out his dick, stroking it and kissing it. Running my thumb over the slight and hearing the shaky moan from Hikaru, I smirked and licked it, looking up at Hikaru with that same smirk. He gripped my head and ran his fingers through my silky strands. I began bobbing my head, swirling my tongue around his awakening cock, I put pressure on his dick with my teeth as I came back up. Hikaru groaned and pushed my head a little wanting me to keep moving, I released his dick and went back to taunting him. Stroking his length and licking the underside of it, nipping on a sensitive area. My other hand fondling his balls, as I began to suck on his dick again. Moaning around his length.

"Oh GOD! KAORU!" Hikaru released into my mouth where I swallowed some of it, the rest trickled from the edges of my mouth. I kissed my way up to his neck, where I gave him a hickey that took longer than Hikaru's had. I licked the purpled skin and then kissed the moaning dude. "Your amazing…Kao~" He drawled out panting.

"I know." I say smiling at how despite the tent in my pants I was being extremely calm and all Hikaru like. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that despite all impossibilities of being watched, I was being watched. It ruined the amazing sensation of Hikaru's tongue on mine and destroyed the pleasure that Hika's hand on my burning deprived shaft gave.

Hikaru's other hand went to my shirt where he took it off only breaking our kiss for the slightest of seconds. His tongue exploring everywhere, running over my teeth and the roof of my mouth, sliding over my tongue and under it. Tingles shot from everywhere his hands and other body parts touched. It was wonderful. But I couldn't enjoy it.

Until, Hikaru and I were completely naked and he pushed me onto the bed that had somehow gotten behind me. I quickly turned around and went up on all fours, "put it in Hika! Quickly." I hissed out, wanting him in me. So badly that it hurt. He shoved into me without any preparation but in the right angle so it would do any damage and it wouldn't hurt as much as if he entered from any other way. I growled but those growls quickly became moans as he moved in an out, stroking my cocks and licking the way up my spine.

He grabbed my leg and turned me over, he pulled out and pushed me up the bed so he kneeled on it as well, and then thrust into my gaping penurious hole. His dick was completely taken by my asshole, he thrust in again and again. His fingers teasing my nipples the other hand bringing me to my climax. As Hikaru came I did to, calling each other's names as our seed shot out.

Hikaru collapsed on the bed beside me, his lisp near my ear as he says my name over and over again. I breathe, trying to get what little breath I had back to me. Hikaru sits up, pulls me to him as he pulls down the bed, "I love you my dearest little brother. I love you more than love itself." I was happy with what Hikaru had said, and the genuine note in his voice made a shiver of content and bliss run through me. I felt safe in Hika's arms, like nothing could tear me from his embrace and nothing could take me from him.

_I do love you, Hika…I really do LOVE YOU!_

Hikaru pulled the sheets up around us, I snuggled into his warm sweaty chest as he wrapped his strong comforting arms around me. I love you. I wrapped my arms around my brother, my head tucked under his chin.

"Hikaru…" I whispered against his throat, our breathing returning.

"Hmm." His breath teased my hair.

I pulled back my arms still wrapped around him but I pulled back to stare at him. He opened his eyes and looked back at me with such care and love. "I…love you. I really, really love you." I whispered, Hikaru pulled me closer and he kissed me with such a passion I was left panting for breath.

"Aishiteru." We whispered in sync, and laughed a little. These words were the biggest thing in my life, I couldn't help but feel vulnerable then. I hadn't used the words 'I love you' ever. Not once, and now Hikaru tore down those walls and the words hadn't burned on their way out like I thought they would. They brought a bubbly feeling with them.

I fell asleep in Hikaru's arms as he stroked my hair. Our naked bodies pressed to each other not once moving.

_Hikaru I'll murder you if you betray me._

**I know I haven't done much which ANY of my fanfics and I'm truly sorry for that but ive decided from being reviewed and told how nothing ties in that yes – I've deleted the other chapters and am going to try and keep in the same direction, I can just barely remember those early in the morning not thinking at all things and now I feel like a total retard. And frankly a lots happened since I stopped posting on fanfic and now I've just had a massive slap in the face moment and want to turn back to what I usually do. …I know most of my readers probably aren't reading and that's to be expected but, all I can say is sorry.**


	11. Sorry guys but another AN, help?

**Okay yes I'm sorry but I can't remember much of what I was going on from before but I am able to pick this up again and all the others so I know this is far way delayed but if any of you have ideas id be extremely grateful for your ideas and well anything, because I seriously need it. Yeah. Well I apologise for not getting back to you in friggin ever but I'm back now and am ready to write so, ideas people please please please! Love you guys 3**


	12. That person

**Forgive me. I didn't know how to do it, and okay I know its really stupid that I haven't done much and I probably should read over the last chapter again but I got a new angle on this. Let's hope its better than the last. Sorry again. I hope I still have readers.**

Hikaru and I woke up to yet again, Aoi's annoying early morning wake routine. I bet the rest of the host club was up, hell the whole hotel could be up considering how loud the bouncy go lucky girl was. "Ugh, this is a holiday can't we stay asleep?" I heard Hikaru mumble in my ear.

"NO! Get up my cute twinnies!" She said happily jumping on us again, just like the pervious day. I smile softly before feeling myself being yanked up into a sitting position. "And I'm not making the almost mistake as yesterday, all naked up in lovey dovey world." I smile again.

"Alright Aoi, we're up." I say opening my eyes as I lean into my brother; he wrapped an arm around my waist. My mind went to last night, how good Hikaru was, how good it felt to have him. God how did he live without his twin? How had he not known?

"Good! NOW LETS GO TO BREAKFAST, twinnies babies." Aoi said too enthusiastically for the morning, I checked the time…wasn't too early, eight forty five. She'd let them sleep in which was strange for someone as bouncy and never asleep after seven type of person. I looked at Aoi nodding to the door, she'd get the hint as 'get out while we get changed.' I rubbed Hikaru's thigh in an innocent but sensual way and Hikaru gave me a 'I'll fuck you not too soon if you keep going.' I looked back at him with a cute smile keeping up the act of good virtue.

Aoi walked out of the room closing the door behind her…hey wait wasn't the door locked? Yeah, it had been, I sighed. She'd picked the lock again, "okay Hika we can get changed now." I mumbled kissing his neck.

He grumbled tiredly, "or I could leave you naked, in bed and just have a good time." He said with a laugh before slowly getting out of bed and pulling me with him, "lets take a shower first aye bro." I nodded walking with him; he had latched onto my hand and was pulling our sleeping bodies to the bathroom.

XOXOX

"We're going to centre point tower? Why? I don't like heights." I said as we climbed the stairs my stomach was feeling a little queasy with the height. Aoi turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you weren't, like some years ago. You were lying to me weren't you!" She exclaimed and Hikaru rolled his eyes, I sighed.

"Aoi, seriously, it's called trying to keep my manly essence." I said with a roll of my eyes, like Jesus Christ give me a little credit I don't exactly want to proclaim I'm going to piss my pants if I go up in a tall tower.

Hikaru snort laughed, before Aoi jumped down the stairs to them slinging her arms around my and Hikaru's waist like she was the man and we were the women. "You never had a manly essence, but don't worry Kao babe you'll hit puberty and your vagina may turn into a penis. But only if you ask for it from Santa." She patted my backside teasingly though she patted Hikaru's too with a sly grin, "and you too Hika baby." She teased even more.

Something stabbed at my gut, I turned my head looking around, I'd felt it yesterday and now I feel it again. Someone was definitely watching me, but still I couldn't see anyone or well anyone that looked too suspicious. Which unnerved me more, "Hika." I mumbled, it made me feel better.

And then I saw him, the person…the same one I saw that night when I was taken from my home and dropped into a chair, had the shit beat out of me and then bought by my twin in an auction. "Hikaru." I mumbled more hurriedly, more paranoid and a little terrified.

It was definitely him.

Had he followed me to Australia? What was this?


	13. Authors Note

A massive Authors Note:

I am truly sorry if you think after 2 years or 3 maybe I can't remember, that this is a new chapter when it's not. I am coming up to my final year of schooling, high schooling I mean, and I went back and I have read some of the reviews for my fan fictions, I have been struck with absolute guilt and sadness that I stopped writing, and that I left a lot of wonderful people without an end to a fanfiction or just up and left people I talked to via this site.

I will not post every week, and I might not be very consistent with the fanfictions I have going now, I will start and Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction or several most likely staring the ships ereri, eruri, winmin, jeanlevi, jeanmarco, whatever the ship name is for jean and eren and also a lot of other ships with Levi because I ship him with everyone.

If you have anymore questions, please private message me for my kik because I don't post that freely on the internet anymore and if you have my kik then I will get the message immediately, if you don't have/want kik then you can private message me on here, or on my tumblr as that is another immediate message to me. My tumblr is in my author's bio but I will have it here as well

procrastinatingwithadirtymind. tumblr. com

I am truly sorry that I have been absent for 2-3 years, and I am sorry that I will not be consistent in my postings but I plan to make what I write on here now good and well thought out apart from my previous sorts of fanfictions.

It has been so long since I have been on here that I can't remember how to upload shit.

Have a lovely day and I hope to get back with a new chapter soon.


End file.
